Youngblood
by Dragonfiz
Summary: They're back,Car'rhie Je'an and Ru'hnir. He's still doing his thing and she's getting closer to getting laid; all she needs is the right male with the right stuff. She thinks he's the one… young, strong, and freshly blooded. Can they handle each other?
1. The Queen s Head

**Youngblood**

**Nubian Dragon © 8/2010**

**~o~o~o~o~ Chapter 1 ~o~o~o~o~ **

**The Queen's Head**

The thrill of chiva had each young male's adrenaline pumping as their twin hearts raced with exhilaration inside their battered and bruised bodies. Paya was with them and they were gaining the increase. Finally the massive alien head with its broad magnificent obsidian crest was severed from the towering mountain of kiande amedha flesh. The final death screams of the hard meat queen had come to a halt, but each male could still hear the piercing sound ringing inside his head. She screamed for the chiva initiates death, she screamed for her dead and she screamed at her own death. The screeching and screaming of the towering hardmeat was sweet music to their listening. They listened with great intent as the kiande amedha queen sang her ominous song of death, as she fought desperately for her life. With each waning shriek and scream, the young yautja males knew they were getting closer to the end of what they had prepared many years for, becoming blooded.

All four of the young males savored the sweet taste of victory as the dead hardmeat lay still while her acid blood along with her toxic innards oozed from the place where her head had been. It took two of the males to right the queen's head so it could drain properly. Even in their agitated and weakened condition, they knew it was best not to add any unnecessary injury to their current battered state. At this point in their chiva safety along with continued survival was priority. Thinking with clear, but overly stimulated minds, they remembered to be safe, but to move fast. They were not sure if all the drones and warriors were dead, and they did what was needed to secure their trophies from the nest so they could start to head back to their drop site. Prudence cautioned them to make sure there basic safety precautions were being exercised; it would be most careless to get so close to completing chiva and then be damaged for no good reason. They would remember caution and leave the nest with as little damage as possible. As the head of the hard meat queen drained, the males salvaged trophies and mementos from the hunt. This would be a day to remember for a lifetime and the young males wanted to make sure they had ample trophies to give an accounting for the day. They also wanted to get an impressive start to their trophy collections and kiande amedha was a very impressive choice. The queen's head would do wonders for their status and honor; the envied colossal trophy would give them the attention they needed to start out among the blooded.

Time pasted they had finally collect the trophies they wanted and needed from the hardmeats as well as prepared themselves to make the trek back to the place where the hunting vessel _**Gh**__**ï**__**'r**__**ǜ**__**h**_ would retrieve them. Everything about them said they were ready to depart the derelict ship which was the nest of the hive they had just wiped out. Time was of the essence and each remembered that they should not stay in the nest no longer than they had to. They checked themselves and their gear to make sure they didn't leave anything by accident. Once their trophies were collected they growled at each other in agreement that it was time to leave. What they didn't take with them would be destroyed by the bomb. There would be no trace of the hive and another hunting ground would have to be seeded at some point for chiva initiates prove themselves, because this nest had no queen.

After making sure the acid blood was sufficiently drained along with the deadly toxic innards of the hardmeats being removed, the young males secured their trophies to their persons. The two largest yautjas prepared the queen's head for transport while one of the smaller males signaled the hunting ship to pick them and the fourth male set the bomb. Not waiting for the others, the two carrying the queen's head made their way towards the drop site being ready to fight anything that would impede their return to the hunting ship. Once the two smaller hunters completed their tasks they caught up with the two carrying the queen's head positioning themselves one in the front and the other in the back of the larger yautja.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

_**Sak'vaks,**_ Tempest.

Male… young, strong, large, and recently completed chiva.

_**Sak'vaks**_ had succeeded where others had failed. He and his pack of three other young yautjas were alive because they had worked together. They fought together and stayed alive while in the kiande amedha's nest. Their chiva was executed the way they had planned it, the way they had trained for it and they had survived. Their goal and their mission were clear; kill, take trophies and stay alive. If any faltered the entire pack would suffer. Each role was carefully thought out, planned, drilled and proficiently executed. They all knew the part they had to play and what their goal was, the queen. Everyone knew the role they would play in their chiva and they fulfilled it expertly. The four males had worked together like a well oiled machine and survived the nest while taking the head of the queen. They knew their primary objective was to take her head and they did, but with much effort and practiced skill. Taking a queen's head was a rare thing for the unblooded, but the young males were determined. There was no doubt in them; they had worked and planned tenaciously for their success. The young male yautjas approached the task that would make them or kill them with gravity and oneness of mind. There was no room for fear or doubt, both fear and doubt could get you killed. Dying wasn't a part of their mission; their test was to become blooded.

Every unblooded who took chiva desired the head of a queen, but few ever planned to take such a trophy on their chiva and only a whisper of unblooded were ever lived to say they had taken the queen's head. The foursome had set out from the beginning to come back with the queen's head. While still pups they thought as elders would; planning and designing the day they would take their rite of passage. Together they considered all the possibilities while planning for as many scenarios as they could think of, knowing that some of them would be used. Training for the pack was of the utmost of importance and they pushed each other beyond their limits. Taking the ultimate trophy in chiva was all they thought about; breathed lived and trained; returning from chiva with head of a queen. For many years, they trained hard, pushing and demanding from each other to be the best because not only their lives, but their honor depended on their success. The only acceptable goal for them was success and together all four had decided to settle for nothing less.

Chiva for the four unblooded was very fruitful not only yielding the head of the queen, but other trophies that were sure to bring them the honor and attention they were seeking. Although the pack had a victorious chiva, it came with a price. The price paid for the head was heavy, leaving all of the young males with evident scars and considerable damage from the hardmeat prey. There was visible damage, but the males were young and strong and knew that their bodies would heal, while their reputation and honor would grow. The scars on their bodies would be a visual testament to their highly triumphant chiva and all four were sure to wear their chiva scars proudly. When others would see their scared flesh that had been burned and torn during the battle with kiande amedha, the scars would attest to their prowess as hunters. Each would be the living proof that they were able to take the head of a kiande amedha queen.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

As he lay on his narrow bed in his _**h**__**ã**__**um•ch**__**ǚ**_,_** Sak'vaks**_, thought about his chiva and what it all meant, the success of the pack and the new direction his life would be going in, receiving the mark of his clan. There were many thoughts passing through his mind now that he survived chiva. He would be blooded with his three hunt brothers and together they would move among the ranks of the adults. Yes, they would be at the bottom level among the blooded, but he would no longer be a pup. For so long he had waited for the moment he would be returning from chiva to receive the mark from his clan by his _**Ċrổm Rẩodãr**__**.**_ Over the years he had watched many who had finished chiva receive their mark from their clan leader and now it would be his time.

Growling lightly, he trilled at the pain in his left shoulder. Although it was mostly healed, it was still sore and tender to the touch. _**Sak'vaks**_ was not happy about how the pain was controlling him; the fact that he had to be careful with how he moved, it irritated him. Although he was left in obvious pain and discomfort, he was pleased with the wound that he received from the _**đevr**__**•**__**hảum**_ kiande amedha knowing it would leave an impressive scar. He didn't want the pain of the wound to announce itself in public so he moved in a deliberate manner so the pain wasn't so great and his movements looked more fluid than they actually felt. The pain was the result of him taking a direct hit through his shoulder from the tail of a _**đevr**__**•**__**hảum**_ kiande amedha. The beast had attacked him from behind, but in the end the hardmeat had lost. _**Sak'vaks**_ had taken several trophies from his first kill which included the tip of the _**đevr**__**•**__**hảum's**_ tail that impaled him, the creature's skull and both inner and outer teeth that looked like metallic glass.

He was quite pleased with himself and his hunt brothers. He was especially proud of **Bakuub**, the yautja was injured and he had thought about the pack before he thought about himself and wanted them to be successful without him. The green and brown colored yautja was injured pretty badly, but _**Sak'vaks**_ had refused to leave him behind. It took several moments of _**Sak'vaks**_ screaming and roaring telling the smaller yautja to _shut the fuck_ up before he realized that he was _not_ being left behind. _**Sak'vaks**_ had told him and the others there was no honor in dying unnecessarily. As quickly as he could, _**Sak'vaks **_had dressed the other yautja's wounds which included injecting him with three vials of pain killers. _**Sak'vaks **_knew that his hunt brother had to walk to the drop ship by himself so it was best that he didn't feel any pain as he forced his body to move prematurely. Once they were back on the ship Bakuub would get the medical attention he needed from the healers, he just had to make it back to the ship. He was glad that they had all made it, but he would not have had it any other way everything they had worked for over the years meant that they would reap the benefit as a team.

As _**Sak'vaks**_ lay on his thin bed he thought about his other hunt brothers and hoped that they were feeling better than he was feeling, at least they would be able to rest after their battle with the hardmeats. There was much to look forwards to and he was excited about everything that was happening, especially__being marked. He was really wanted to be marked so he would be more attractive to the females. The second thing he liked next to fighting was getting laid and when he combined the two he was in his own pieces of heaven. He was ready to go to heaven and when he got his mark he was going to let every female he met take him there. He was big enough and he didn't think they'd do too much damage to him before he has to recuperate so he was ready to explore his possibilities; if he was lucky he might get one or two females pregnant.

Growling lightly to himself, _**Sak'vaks**_ found himself very pleased with the way things had gone with his chiva, there was much to look forward to and he had every intention of getting everything that was coming to him. His hard work was paying off and now it was time to cash in on the rewards and cash in on them he would. Adjusting himself on his bed sent a jolt of pain to the kiande amedha wound which reminded him he needed to heal first. If he had any intentions of doing the things he wanted to do, he had to heal first.

_I better rest while I can,_ he thought to himself as he lay back on his furs, _when I get back to the Mothership there will be little time for resting._

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

They were back on the **Mothership **_**Vankol'nr •**____**Zeh're**__**á **_again and Car'rhie Je'an was not happy. She knew the gargantuan space ship that was about the size the tiny European country of Liechtenstein was the **Mothership **_**Vankol'nr •**____**Zeh're**__**á **_and not the _**Clan Ship S**__**he'kh**__**Á**__**r I**__**đevr**__**•**__**hảum**_. She remembered things that were on the ship she had seen two years earlier. The communal dining hall was the same and the clan table that belonged to the _**J'raos Vankol'nr V'luans Clan**_, Ru'hnir's clan, was still in the same place. Her seat at the farthest end of the table was still there. She thought they would have gotten rid of it by now, but she knew as long as she was with Ru'hnir her seat at the lowest end of the table would be there. It was easy for the tiny woman to figure out the yautja had not kept his word about the clan ship, because the chiva markings on the yautjas were not the same. So far she had counted nine different clan markings and she was sure that there were more to be seen. When Car'rhie Je'an really wanted to do was go to the yautja's homeworld, Yaut, she was looking forward to going to the colossal planet that looked like it was about nine or ten times larger than her own planet earth. She had seen many _**holos **_of the planet and magnified different regions and she wanted to know more about them. Ru'hnir had planned to return to his homeworld, but no, they were back on the Mothership. His excuse for not going to their original destination was because the Mothership was closer than Yaut or his clan ship and he needed to get his ships upgraded and serviced. Car'rhie Je'an knew what the yautja really wanted to get serviced was himself. It had been a while for him and she knew that he starting to get anxious about mating and he wanted to get himself some "ass". Car'rhie Je'an knew Ru'hnir wasn't going to let out his pent up sexual frustrations on her. She wouldn't mind, but she knew the cold day in hell would come before he let himself do that. He was going to take his frustrations to his yautja females and really let them have it.

Several months prior to docking with the Mothership, Ru'hnir had told her that they would be going to his homeworld of Yaut or they would go to his clan ship. She was looking forward to either, but she would have preferred going to the home world. If they went to the yautja's home world, then she would be able to spend more time there and she would have an opportunity to do some exploring of her own instead of being cooped up in Ru'hnir's house while he went and got his rocks off. Being on Ru'hnir's homeworld would have been a great way for her to relax and let out some stress and pent-up energies. She would have been able to take her mind off of getting laid while she occupied herself with other things on the huge planet. While she was cooped up in space on ships all she could think about was getting laid. She knew there was more to life than just fucking, but on Ru'hnir's ship she couldn't do what she really wanted to do, be one with nature. Strange, but the great outdoors is something she really loved, even when she was on earth. Every opportunity she had, which wasn't that often, she would go hiking. She enjoyed being outdoors among the plants and trees, but there was none on the yautja's ship nor was there plants and trees in space. Out in space there were basically two things you could do while you floated in the vast nothingness; as far as she was concerned you could fight or fuck. Oddly enough yautja were able to do both when they mated. Car'rhie Je'an was not interested in fighting, she didn't like or want scars on her body, so she opted for the second, something she was good at, fucking.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Now that they were on the Mothership, she would be cooped up in Ru'hnir's apartment while he was getting his rocks off with only god knows who. Being on the ship was going to be the stay from hell as far as she was concerned and she didn't want to be there. It was bad enough when they were on the clan ship, just about everyone disliked her, but they didn't try to openly attack her or harry her the way they did on the Mothership. On the clan ship everyone knew Ru'hnir and he had a reputation that said don't fuck with me or mine, long before you even saw him and no one ever did. They knew that she was _his_ which meant, if they did anything to her they were cutting their own throat. On the clan ship she could go as she pleased with little concern about being attacked, but on the Mothership it was different. There were twelve other clans housed on the ship and although Ru'hnir had his reputation there were more yautjas who didn't know the big tan leopard patterned hunter than those that actually knew him and knew better not to touch what was _his_, her.

The last time they docked on the Mothership, he had to put quite a few yautjas in their place and with others he taught them lessons of propriety, making sure they knew to mind their business and keep their hands off her. She didn't mind him fighting other yautjas about her, in fact she loved to watch him kick their asses, especially the ones that were arrogant and talked to her like she was shit and looked at her like she was nothing. Those conceited bastards were the ones that she wanted to sit with a bag of popcorn and watch Ru'hnir beat them down like there was no tomorrow. Once he finished with those fuckers, they knew not to step to her and those who watched the dumb asses get beat down also knew not to fuck with her. She got her rocks off when she saw Ru'hnir kick ass and sometimes she would provoke a yautja that she especially didn't like to attack or threaten her. The buffoons were so stupid they would take the bait and ended up getting an ass whipping that they'd never forget and neither would anyone else that witnessed it. The down side to being on the Mothership as with any other place they docked that had yautja females was that Ru'hnir would go and get laid which meant leaving her at his apartment for days at the time. She hated being left alone, especially when he locked her in his apartment. His place was spacious and all; she also had the second best room, in his _crib_, but she was left all alone in it.

At first she was naïve and stupid as to what was happening with Ru'hnir and his females because it was going on right under his nose, then she found out that the yautja was having a revolving door of orgy in his room. When she first encountered the fighting it was too much; there was so much noise, roaring, and fighting in the room two doors down from hers. At times there seemed to be no end to it. The fighting was happening too much and it upset her to the point where she started to get upset and she couldn't keep quiet. She had to say something about what was happening or just help him fight the huge yautjas because it sounded like he was getting his ass kicked and he needed some help to beat the big bastards down. But he never asked her to help him fight. She thought it was stupid that he kept getting himself into the same situation time and time again, but it was his choice.

Once she realized the folly in her being naïve, she had decided to rectify the problem, but it got her nowhere. In one of her unsuccessful attempts, she had tried to get from him what he was giving to the yautja females, a good fucking, but it hadn't worked. She needed to be fucked like they were being fucked, but he wasn't having it. Ru'hnir not stroking her when she needed it was the most horrible, selfish, cruel thing he could have done to her. She was left frustrated and more desperate for a good _dicking,_ than when she was before she had made her attempt to seduce him. She had almost seduced him, had him on the verge of eating out her hand, gotten him hot and bothered; he was ready to climax when he just went cold turkey. The selfish bastard just stopped and left her teetering on the edge of insanity. She had put so much time and effort in getting him to the right place; hell he was even purring like he was ready to explode. She knew that he couldn't contain himself she knew for sure he was going to explode all up inside her but he didn't. He freaked out and gave her a cum shower instead. She was mad as hell, but she couldn't do anything about it. She wanted to rip his internal balls out and give them back to him she was so mad. He didn't deliver and he wasn't handing out rain checks. After that he had made it his business to put her out of his room and his bed acting like the badly ending mating attempt was all her fault. Truth be told, she hadn't done anything, she was the victim not to mention the biggest loser. He had gotten his rocks off and she was left a sticky mess.

As a consolation, he had given her, her own room. It was a sweet pay-off, but she still wanted to get fucked. All in all, she had to admit, she did like her room. She never had anything like it back on earth; the large room was almost like an apartment if she properly sectioned areas off. The spacious room was about the size of a three bedroom apartment with the huge hole in the floor, which was the bed, was smack dab in the middle in everything. The room was very big and it hadn't been a surprise to her since everything about yautjas was big. The room had been a bribe so she wouldn't get angry with him for cheating her out of a humping she had worked damn hard to get. Against het better judgment, she had accepted the spacious accommodations and decided that she would work her love voodoo on him at a later date. She noticed that Ru'hnir had made it his business to deliberately avoid a repeat of that fated night. She wanted to be with him, but he had also strongly discouraged any of the snuggling and closeness they had shared prior to the incident. The physical contact between them was constant before the sexual escapade and now it was nil. The yautja kept her at a distance and she could tell that he was serious about not having sex with her. The more he refused, the harder she tried, but her efforts got her nowhere.

There was some consolation in her getting jilted he way she did, now she had her own personal space wherever Ru'hnir lived and she was just a couple of doors away from him. Being jilted by the yautja meant that on his personal ship, the Mothership, the clan ship or back at his house on his home world, she had her own space.

The small brown woman remembered she was mad as hell that he had cheated her and she had decided when they arrived at the ship she wasn't going to be a doormat while Ru'hnir went out and did his thang with whoever he wanted. Car'rhie Je'an was going to go out and create her own welcome wagon; she was going to greet and get laid by as many males as she could. Two could play the game and she knew how to get paid when she played. _Why should he have all the fun?_ She thought to herself as she thought about her missed opportunities. _I'm not going to be stuck in the house like an old maid. _She was young, vibrant and had a healthy sexual appetite like any normal adult. She wasn't just going to starve herself just because Ru'hnir didn't want her to be with anyone including himself. Thinking about it just briefly, she was sort of glad she had a year or so off from being dicked; but going from 10 – 20 dicks in one day to nothing was enough to throw any sane person off balance. No to mention, not being poked for almost three years was bordering insanity. Grant it, she had been getting paid for what she did, but every now and then she actually liked being humped by a john. Those were the times when money didn't exchange hands but he paid to spend the night with her anyway.

Now there wasn't any money changing hands, there wasn't any humping going on, not even a little bump and grind. Nothing. The yautja had her cut off completely. It was worst than being a coke whore and suddenly forced into rehab while they said that cold turkey was the only way you were going to beat the demon habit that was riding you. Ru'hnir must have thought he was some kind of doctor and drug counselor all rolled into one and he was going to break her from her habit. He was trying to lock her away from the rest of the world and she wasn't having it. It was crazy and he was crazy to think that she was going to stay cooped up in his apartment while he did whatever he wanted to do. He was stingy with his goods, but she was a smart girl and she knew how to go and get herself some candy when she wanted it. She had to change the madness Ru'hnir was perpetrating on her and she would change it soon.

The small female knew she just had to work harder at being a step ahead of the yautja in order to get what she wanted, the something he wasn't giving her. Car'rhie Je'an wasn't going to let anything stand in her way of getting laid, not even Ru'hnir. She had accepted the fact that he wasn't going to give it to her so she was going to have to get from somewhere else and she would. There were other male yautjas she was sure that wanted a _piece of ass_ just as bad as she did and they were probably willing to far go their yautja pride to get busy with her. She had been looking and would keep looking until she was successful, but until she did, she had rubber John to keep her satisfied.

When Ru'hnir would leave and the coast was clear, she would slip out the back door and make sure she returned to the apartment before he did. Their home was off-limits to having sex and that included having it with each other. Early on in their relationship she had made Ru'hnir swear on his honor, _**kæ'r**__**ẳ**__**h**__**•**__**v**__**ǚ**__**mn m**__**ũ**__**-st**__**ễ**__**ivo**_, that he would not to bring any females to his apartment. Car'rhie Je'an had made the yautja swear that his place was off limits to his bitches so long as she was there. She despised the Amazon yautja females and there was no way she was going to let them intimidate and disrespect her in the very place she called home. When she wasn't with him, he could do anything he pleased including bedding down razor-backs, but until then she was the only bitch that could lie around his house.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"And where do you think you're going?" Car'rhie Je'an said as she walked into Ru'hnir's room. The misty environ from the outside of the room swirled around her thighs and followed her as she crossed the threshold of the yautja's room. The temperature inside the room slowly melted away the mist.

The large tan hunter did not even look at the small female. He would not answer her question he just growled annoyed at her. She knew what he was doing, she always knew what he was doing she just wanted to annoy him as he dressed. Now he was in his loin cloth and was deciding which trophies he would use to adorn his armor so he would get the best response from _**E**__**ĥ**__**•**__**k**__**ồ**_ and _**Löh'ňňekǻ**_. They were young, energetic twins and he was sure that the threesome they were going to make would be quite memorable. They were aggressive and slightly unpredictable which made him purr at the thought of him getting rough with them.

"You perverted bastard…. What are you purring at?" Car'rhie Je'an said as she gave Ru'hnir an incredulous stare.

"My thoughts are my thoughts little one…" he started as he continued to ignore her, but she cut him off.

"Don't fucking call me that!" the small woman screamed as she balled her small brown fist and planted them on her ample hips. She hated it when he called her _little one_ she knew it was his way of taking away from her being an adult and making her look and feel like a kid. She wasn't a kid and just because he didn't want her didn't mean that other males wouldn't want a piece of her. To mate a female pup was to break the law and to break Yautja law is to become a badblood and to become a badblood meant your forfeited your life. Basically female pups were not jail bait, but death bait for any male stupid enough to try and have sex with them. Car'rhie Je'an was no jail bait or death bait for that matter and she didn't want Ru'hnir trying to identify her as such.

Pausing for a moment and cocking is head to the side to stare at the ooman, Ru'hnir didn't see what the problem was. She was little, less than five **noks** tall; definitely pup size, even smaller than most pups. And she had the nerve to say she wasn't small. He knew that back on her homeworld she was adult, but just barely; by yautja standards she was still a pup and a very young one at that. Shaking his head in irritation, the ornaments on his locks audibly echoed his sentiments, _she was impossible_.

"At least she's not drinking," he chirped under his breath and he took a _**ņắņ**__**gh•g**__**ŗ'z**__**h**__**ǘ**__**e**_ from his clothing unit and began to slip it over his massive head. He was grateful that the female did not have any of her ooman _**rh'uum **_or _**wah'kah**_ inside her. Had she been drinking then she would have been much more difficult than she was being at the moment.

"What did you say?" Car'rhie Je'an asked in a threatening voice. She was acting as if she would pounce on the huge male at any moment, but they both knew that all he needed to do was backhand her once and that would be the end of her irate moment. She walked up on him like she was going to do something to him, but he just walked away.

_Paya please,_ Ru'hnir thought as he moved away from the small female. She was trying to provoke him to wrath and he didn't want to get into anything with her. He had two twins he was going to spend the day with and he didn't need to be thinking about what he had done to Car'rhie Je'an to make her remember her place. _If you ignore her she will leave,_ he thought to himself hoping he was right. He did want her to leave so he could finish getting dressed. He could smell anger and aggression on her and it did something to him…..it … it excited him. As soon as he realized what he was doing, Ru'hnir cut the purr short. _For Paya's sake, I'm purring at her,_ he thought as he moved a little faster than he liked to get away from her.

He hoped that she hadn't heard his slip and if she did he hoped that she would think he was trying to calm her down and not that he was attracted to her. He had to hurry if he was to make it to his twins without being distracted. He didn't need to be distracted with Car'rhie Je'an it was so easy for her to do although she didn't realize it. At times it was a struggle for him to be around her knowing how he felt about her and what he wanted to do with her, and then there were times when he could have a normal relationship and interactions with her and there were no sexual desires were involved.

"Did you…. Did you just purr at me?" she said and Ru'hnir smelled her anger soften.

She smelled … pleased. Her scent then turned to desire, she wanted him. He could smell her arousal for him build. He hated when she became aroused, her strong scent always demanded attention. Attention he wanted to give, but would not_. __**C'jit!**_ , he thought to himself. Unlike yautja females Car'rhie Je'an was able to go into heat whenever she wanted to; and she did so at some of the most inopportune times. Sometimes she would go into heat just to tantalize him and then she would laugh and abruptly turn the enthralling scent off. There were other times when her sexual musk was so strong that he had to leave his ship to stop himself from ravaging her. Her exotic seductive smell was undeniable and tempting for the males that encountered it. More times than he cared to remember he had to beat back unblooded and some blooded hunters from her. He thought it was a game to her, a very dangerous game that seemed to arouse her even more. For that reason he had taken to locking her into his _**ċ**__**he•n**__**ầ**__**b**_ when he was away. He could not chance her roaming the ship unprotected. Although he thought she would fare quite well defending herself with the unblooded, the blooded were a different concern. She didn't have the skill or strength to keep a full grown male off her if she wanted to, but something told him that she might like mating with a male if she got the opportunity to. He wasn't going to test his theory and he certainly wasn't going to let any male get close enough to her to try to mate her.

"You cheeky bastard," Car'rhie Je'an said as she looked at Ru'hnir slyly. "You did purr at me. Does this mean that you won't be doing the razor-back tonight?" She continued as she walked over to him and started to sensually stroke his exposed left thigh. She felt him tense under her touch and she cackled inside. "I can do some marvelous things you_ know_ she can't do."

Car'rhie Je'an heard his breathing change and then she felt him subtly move into her touch, then he stopped.

"**Mo!"** he clicked irritated. "**Mo…. Mo…. Mo**…." He continued as he moved away from her. "I will not be with you and you will stay in the _**ċ**__**he•n**__**ầ**__**b**_ while I am gone." He growled aggravated with her and himself. Quickly his attention went back to his dressing. He would get dressed as fast as he could without looking rushed, even if it meant finishing dressing while he walked to the twin's _**ċ**__**he•n**__**ầ**__**b**_.

Car'rhie Je'an began to frown and pout. She was toying with him and she loved it. She knew that he wasn't going to stay with her and she didn't care she had plans of her own which didn't include him. He could do whatever he wanted; she was going to do what she wanted. She was going to have a little fun with him and make him think that everything was the same before he left so he would stay away for as long as he wanted; for as long as it took him to bust his nuts and be satisfied.

"Why do I have to be stuck in the house and you get to go wherever you want to," she began to complain as she stared at him. She knew what the song and dance would be; it was always the same…. _For your own good_. No it was for _his_ own good. He didn't want to kick someone's ass after he'd had his _**fe'she'iss se'ka**_. He wouldn't have all his strength and the outcome of the fight might be unfavorable for him and he certainly didn't want to have to stop in the middle of handling his business, usually if he left the female before she was satisfied it was bad news for him and he'd have to duck and dodge her until he left the ship. All-in-all he needed her to play nice if he was going to get laid and it be enjoyable.

"It's for you own good," he started and he picked up a leather-like band of rope that had a collection of small deadly looking skulls on it. He clicked pleased with the selection and continued to talk to the small woman. "I need you safe. If you go out alone you will be attacked. My _**ĉ**__**h**__**ã'**__**kr**__**ë**__**ik**__**ã**___, honor, will be _**jo'ão**_ if you are injured."

"Yeah right, she said under her breath, "… the only thing you care about is getting your rocks off and if anything happens to me, you'll have to stop that to _save_ me." She continued to whisper to herself as she sucked her teeth and crossed her arms under her ample breasts.

"I know you don't care anything about me," she accused letting the anger seep into her voice. "All you care about is getting some ass, you don't give a shit about me!" she yelled at the yautja and she saw him cringe just a hair. _Flinch bitch__**,**_ she thought to herself as she cackled inside and she continued to taunt him.

Suddenly the unexpected happened. Ru'hnir growled at Car'rhie Je'an and before either of them knew a thing he had grabbed her by her throat and was holding her three feet off the ground. She could feel his hot breath as it plastered heavily against her face. "You press your luck female," he started as his grip tightened on her throat. "None have said and done to me what you have said and did to me and live," he continued with a sinister deep growl, "I have given you my _**kæ'r**__**ẳ**__**h**__**•**__**v**__**ǚ**__**mn m**__**ũ**__**-st**__**ễ**__**ivo**_ where no one would be so bold to ask for it. I have kept you far better than I would have thought to keep any female I have mated. None will harm you while I live, I have pledged my life to you and you say I care nothing for you." His words and his facial expression became incredulous.

_How can she say those things and feel they are true_, he thought as he stared at her with her eyes closed. He could smell her fear and knew he had cowered her. He loved her spirit, but she had to know her boundaries or he would break her spirit and make her know her place. He was master and she was _**dae'k**_**.** He would always be master and she would always be dae'k. He felt the water from her skin on her hand and realized she was very nervous. _Good,_ he thought, _if she is nervous then she will not be so bold._ Satisfied he had put her in her place he decided to release her so she could go and nurse her bruised pride. She was a very proud and stubborn creature and he hoped that what he had said and did was enough to put a dent in her audacity and make her think before she decided to challenge him.

She was able to breath, but to swallow was the hardest thing she could ever attempt to do. She was terrified. She could feel the sweat oozing from her pores and she was too mortified to wipe the perspiration from her skin. _He's going to kill me_, she thought, _finally going to kill me_. The grip he had on her slim neck was iron clad and he could snap her neck at any moment. All she could do was hang like a rag doll suspended in the air three feet above the ground. To try to pry his clawed hand from her neck would have been useless; there was nothing she could do to make him loosen his grip on her neck. Staring into his hazel colored eyes, she could see the coldness, they spoke volumes to her. She had pushed him too far and there was no leniency in him. She was at his mercy and to talk her way out of this one wasn't going to work especially since he was choking her. _It is what it is, _she thought to herself as she dangled in the air. _If I die by his hand I die by his hand, but if I don't, payback will be a bitch for him._ She thought as she closed her eyes listened to him and waited to see what he would do.

As she felt her body being lowered to the ground Car'rhie Je'an opened her eyes to see the leopard patterned yautja staring intently at her.

_I live to see another day_, she thought to herself as she swallowed hard when his clawed hand finally released her aching throat. She wanted so bad to touch her bruised flesh and massage the pain away, but she wouldn't, she wasn't going to give Ru'hnir the satisfaction of knowing he had hurt her. She wasn't going to look weak and helpless in his eyes. _Payback will be a bitch motherfucker and you will be my bitch,_ she thought as she stared at him with hateful eyes. _Nobody puts their fucking hands on me and get away with it,_ she thought as she stared up at him. "…not even you, O' Might Hunter" she whispered to herself not caring if he heard her.

Looking down at her as if he was trying to read her expressionless face, Ru'hnir waited to see if she would say something. Although her face gave nothing away, her scent was a barrage of negative emotions and they were all directed at him. She was not happy which meant there would be trouble for him. And he didn't want any trouble with her. N_ow is not the time to be soft, _he chided himself. He was the master and he was going to put and keep his ooman in her place.

Finally after several minutes Ru'hnir spoke. "I will leave my home and you will stay." He began as he continued to stare down at the small brown ooman. "While I am gone you will entertain yourself however you please, but you will not leave." He continued with a low growl to intimidate her. He almost told her to call him if there was an emergency, but he decided against it, he knew that nothing would happen to her in their home and he really didn't want her to disturb him when he was with the twins. "I will return when I return." He said with finality.

Ru'hnir continued to stare down at the small female as she glared up at him with hatred in her eyes. He could smell the loathing in her scent. She was not happy at all and as the moments passed he knew the trouble he was going to have with her was going to be very difficult. For a brief moment he thought about not going to be with the twins but quickly decided against it. _She is not lord over me_, he thought as he growled at his moment of weakness.

"Do you understand me, female?" He said as he growled low at her.

Car'rhie Je'an glared up at Ru'hnir knowing that she was going to make his time on the Mothership a living hell. It was one thing to go out whoring and tell her she had to stay home, but to lock her in the house. He hadn't done it as of yet, but she knew he was going to lock her in once he left, but she had a trick for him. On top of that he grabs her by her throat, lifts her off the grown and talks right in her face with his nasty-ass-breath. He threatens her while choking her. _And he thinks that I'm just going to say…yess suh massa hunter… I be stayin' in da house lika good lil ooman… yees suh massa._ The small woman thought as she continued to stare daggers at the huge yautja. _You must be out of your lizard-ass mind if you think I'm going to do what you say, you skanky bitch. _

"Fuck you… and kiss my black ass." Car'rhie Je'an said as she made her fist and held them confidently at her sides. She didn't know how far it would get her, but she was ready to punch his lights out if he tried to choke her again.

All Ru'hnir could do was stare down at the small ooman female in front of him. What she said made no sense because those were the very things he _wasn't_ going to be doing with her. He could still smell her anger and it was very strong. _No_, he didn't think she wanted to mate with him in fact he knew that she didn't; her scent said as much. He knew what she was saying was something that was nasty and derogative; something that was a part of her garish ooman dialect she called slang. He had heard her say things like that before to him and he knew them for what they were; talk that he'd rather not know the meaning of because it would only cause more trouble for them.

"What did you say?" Ru'hnir heard himself say as he growled at the small woman.

"You heard me …bitch…. Fuck off and don't come back." Car'rhie Je'an said as she turned to walk away from Ru'hnir. She wasn't going to say any more to him, she had things to do.

All the hunter could do was watch her go.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo**

**GIVE a shout out to the Characters with your review.**

**oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo**

**Vocabulary/translation**

(Have fun with these words and translations… I did… feel free to use them)

**(Words…)**

**bakuub**__straight spear

_**ĉ**__**h**__**ã'**__**kr**__**ë**__**ik**__**ã**___ honor

_**ċ**__**he•n**__**ầ**__**b**_ an apartment-like dwelling for yautjas; these dwellings are found on both the Mothership and the clan ship

**c****'jit! ** shit!

_**Clan Ship S**__**he'kh**__**Á**__**r I**__**đevr**__**•**__**hảum**___Clan ShipUltimate Warrior

**crib**house; a 1970's slang for someone's house or home

_**Ċrổm Rẩodãr**_ clan leader

_**đevr**__**•**__**hảum **_warrior; a skilled fighter

_**fe'she'iss se'ka **_business time; having a satisfying sexual encounter

_**Gh**__**ï**__**'r**__**ǜ**__**h **_the hunting vessel that transports chiva initiates to their chiva sites

_**h**__**ã**__**um•ch**__**ǚ**___ a very small room on a hunting vessel used temporarily by unblooded to rest before and after chiva; this room consists of a single bed and a storage unit-like desk and a chair

_**holos **_three-dimensional holographic images that can be magnified at will by simple touch manipulation

_**jo'ão **_ tainted

_**J'raos Vankol'nr V'luans Clan**_ the Great Wandering Plains Clan

_**kæ'r**__**ẳ**__**h**__**•**__**v**__**ǚ**__**mn m**__**ũ**__**-st**__**ễ**__**ivo**_ give me your honor; this is a very serious thing, because if the individual breaks the thing that is given they lose their honor to the breaking

**mo** no

**Mothership **_**Vankol'nr •**____**Zeh're**__**á **_(Wandering Spirit)

_**ņắņ**__**gh•g**__**ŗ'z**__**h**__**ǘ**__**e**_ Active Camouflage

**nok **a unit of measurement used by the yautja' about 13 inches

_**rh'uum **_rum; an ooman alcoholic drink that is powerful and intoxicating

_**sak'vaks**_ tempest

_**T'ra Nedl'elsh**_ The Matriarch

_**thang**_to have sex; "_to do one's thang_"; a term used … in the southern states of America; it's a southern term

_**The Code **_Yautja Law

_**wah'kah **_vodka

_**ya'oilivin **_yautja slang for pet; house pet; lapdog; it is meant to be a degrading term for a ooman

**(Phrases…)**

_**J'raos Vankol'nr V'luans Clan**_

Great Wandering Plains Clan

**(Characters…)**

_**E**__**ĥ**__**•**__**k**__**ồ **_non-stop, energetic; one of the twins that Ru'hnir is planning to mate with

_**Löh'ňňekǻ **_ rough and brazen; one of the twins that Ru'hnir is planning to mate with

_**Sak'vaks **_Tempest; a red flaming colored youngblood yautja that has just finished chiva and he's ready for the world

**oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo**

Please review this chapter. I would love to get your feedback.

I look forward to hearing from you!

_**From The Author**_

13


	2. Slipping Out the Back Door

**Youngblood**

**Nubian Dragon © 11/2010**

**~o~o~o~o~ Chapter 2 ~o~o~o~o~**

**Slipping Out the Back Door**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

The big tan leopard patterned yautja was not 100% sure about leaving the female; she was very angry which meant she might become volatile which could lead to her doing something stupid or regretful. Part of him wanted to stay and make sure she did not get herself into any trouble, while another part was saying that the twins would not wait and she was not worth two vibrant young female yautjas that could set his world ablaze. He needed some fire in his life and his loins needed to be heated up. He'd been traveling in space too long and he had had too many near encounters with Car'rhie Je'an that he'd like to forget, but he couldn't. She had tortured and tempted him to the point of him starting to resent her. Every time he thought about what could have happened between them just made him **hulij-bpe,** crazy. He wanted to stop being crazy and he wanted to get busy. He had wanted to take the small female repeatedly and mate her hard as if she was yautja, she even wanted him to take her rough and would have enjoyed it no doubt, but he wouldn't. The small dark female was brazen, bold and feisty like a yautja female, but she was also soft and fragile. If he did to her what he wanted to do to her, she would die and he would probably follow her to the grave.

She brought out the beast in him along with his natural primal mating urges. He had sampled her ooman years earlier and he had cursed Paya before he knew what he had done. He inadvertently cursed his god for letting him experience the ooman and enjoying it. In his soul he had wanted her, but in his mind he knew that he could not have her. Now whenever he mated females, she was always there with him, in his mind, being compared to the females he was bedding. He knew that no matter what the females he bedded did to please him; they would always fail in one area of rut. They would fail in the area of mating that Car'rhie Je'an had preeminence in, _**ŝ**__**ãm**__**ẅ**__**h**__**á**_, giving head. He would never let a female yautja near his private area with her mouth; to do that would be asking to be made _**ph**__**ỉñ**__**•**__**ch**__**ů**_, sexless. There was no desire on his part to be castrated.

_I've got to leave her,_ he thought to himself knowing that thinking about Car'rhie Je'an was doing to him more harm than good. She was his forbidden fruit and she was with him always. Just having her was sheer lunacy, but to take her and make her _his_ own was insane. There were times that he could feel his insanity seeping through, and it was at those times that he found himself leaving his ship to get away from her.

He could smell her even now and she was down the hall from him in her private quarters. She was a fiery ball of strong conflicting scents. Everything that was negative and contrary was mingled in her scent, not to mention she still smelled of mating. He knew that she was determined and she would cause problems for him now, even though he had been firm with her. He hadn't wanted to handle her so roughly, but she had forced him into that corner with her words that seemed to cut coming and going. She had to respect him and know her place or he was nothing. In some ways and instances he wouldn't mind letting her be the master over him, especially in bed, but those instances were few and far between. He inhaled again and noticed that her mating musk was getting thicker. Ru'hnir growled at the smell being both stimulated and irritated.

_I need to leave before I lose my respect and my dignity;_ the honored hunter continued to think as he attached the last of his armor and walked towards her room to announce his departure. He would leave for the evening and she would stay in the _**ċ**__**he•n**__**ầ**__**b**_, thus would be the beginning of their respite on the Mothership.

When Ru'hnir stopped in front of the strangely decorated door, he frowned. Everything about the door and the area surrounding the sleeping quarter _screamed_ ooman; it looked out of place. It was Car'rhie Je'an's way of rebelling against him and all that was yautja. It was her custom to do the same thing on his personal vessel as well as the clan ship, not to mention his dwelling on the home world of Yaut. Car'rhie Je'an made no attempt to overtly assimilate into the yautja culture although she respected it and knew enough about yautja society and norms to keep herself on the fringes. She just did her own thing and the more he resisted and denied her, the more she rebelled against him.

If no one knew that he was keeping an ooman before they entered his personal dwelling, then when they entered, they could smell her or see the blatant visible signs of her existence that she wanted everyone to see. She wanted everyone to know that she was ooman and she didn't care what they thought of her. Being distinctive and flamboyant with her uniqueness had become a constant battle between them when they were in the presence of others. It was also a constant battle for him to get her to respect his dwelling as yautja. Always she changed or added something to the public space of his dwelling that shrieked ooman. He didn't mind her doing or having whatever she did or had in her personal space; it could reek of ooman and he would not care because he didn't have to go into her personal space and no other yautja would venture into her personal space. Communal public living spaces in his _**ċ**__**he•n**__**ầ**__**b**_ were always her victims when she marked them, with her ooman things. It was at theses times when the public areas were violated by her _**đ**__**e**__**ķ**__**o**__**•**__**rh**__**ả**__**t**__**ï**__**n'n **_, decorating, that the problems occured.

Since their return to the Mothership, she had not changed anything in the public place of his dwelling, but he knew that it would happen soon enough. When she was angry with him were the times when she started to encroach on his dwelling and do the things he disliked. The small female knew exactly how to agitate him. Invading and changing his dwelling always led to more conflict between them. Car'rhie Je'an didn't care what Ru'hnir thought either, she repeatedly said she was _not_ yautja and she was going to be what she was, ooman, and she didn't care who didn't like it. She had, in the past, the brazenness to tell him if he didn't like it, then he should just kill be done with it.

At the moment she made the remark and before he knew what he had done, he had slapped her so hard; he had knocked her to the ground. His anger had welled so quickly against her for saying such an audacious and challenging thing. She was his _**t**__**ếķ**__**•l**__**ãĥ**_ and he would let no one hurt her not even himself. It angered him that she had had the impudence to suggest that _he_ would end her life. He had almost done just that, killed her, and that was the most trying time he had ever encountered in his life. It was at that point he realized how willful and belligerent she could be, even to the point of death. She was the most stubborn individual he had ever encountered and he realized that although he didn't want to, he had to live with that fact.

After the encounter, he had forbid her to speak the foolish words again and he had refused to speak to her for two _**ziigl,**_ weeks. Not speaking to her had weakened her resolve, but she had maintained that she would not change who she was for him or anyone, she was and would always be ooman. She would not feign being yautja for him or anyone. Once she was able to express herself and he had showed her the wisdom in doing what she was told, they had come to an understanding. A mutual compromise that they could live with was formed; in a reasonable fashion, so he allowed her to assert herself, her oomanness, so long as it was in the confines of their private area, in public, she would respect all that was yautja and abide by it. Because of this agreement between them, Ru'hnir had conceded to not entertaining his family, friends or associates in his personal dwelling, for the most part he kept company with them in their private dwellings.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

If there was any time in her life where she wanted to eat rocks and spit boulders, it was now. Ru'hnir had gone too far. He had put his claws on her and she did not like it. She wanted to kill him, wait until he was asleep and slit his scaly throat, but if she killed him it was like killing herself. She didn't want to commit suicide, but she did want to teach the big tan yautja a lesson and she wanted to make his life very uncomfortable.

She hated it when he locked her away from the rest of the world, even if it was his world and most of them wanted to kill her and take her skull once they realized what she was. It was bad enough that she spent most of her life with Ru'hnir and even worse than that they had the most bizarre relationship you could think of between two individuals. There was more to it,to top it all off, she was alone even when she was with him. She had to admit that it wasn't always like that; at one point she would have said that she cared deeply for the big ugly crab-faced looking creature. She missed her kind, but in the beginning it had been okay because she had him, and he was enough for her.

Now things were different and she was the one that was suffering. Sometimes she thought death was better than the life she was now living with the big yautja. Honestly, she didn't want to feel that way, but there was nothing more for her to feel. It seemed like the longer she lived with the yautja, the worse her life got. To be fair, she had to truthfully admit that there were pockets of satisfaction and even bliss between them, but they had become scarce. The truth was, those moments, over time were becoming few and far between. It was like he was pushing away from him, but he wanted to keep her close; and he didn't want anyone else to have her either. She knew of several instances where some of his comrades, or at least she thought them to be his friends, had wanted her, had challenged him for her. The challenge had always left his relationship with the other yautja soured or strained, which made him more adamant to push her away from him and want to keep her extremely close to him at the same time. He was sick in his head when it came to that and she avoided the subject when possible, unless she wanted to make him angry.

_Fuck you, bitch,_ Car'rhie Je'an thought getting angry again. He was going out and forcing her to stay in. It wasn't right, it was never right, no matter how he tried to justify it.

"I am going to be thoroughly fucked today… like a princess." She said to herself as she walked over to her full length mirror. "This chocolate beauty will not be wasted just because that far-sighted-nearsighted-blind, beady-eyed, crab faced bastard doesn't want me."

She looked directly at her image in one of the six human made full length mirrors that she owned. She had one in each of her rooms that she had in Ru'hnir's several homes and she had two in storage. Car'rhie Je'an saw herself in the mirror and she was pleased. In her eyes she was the hottest, sexiest piece of ass walking on the Mothership and she was worth her weight in _**ỉ**__**l'**__**ķ**__**h•**__**đ**__**ri**__**ůń, **_all one hundred and nineteen pounds.

"You are one beautiful black woman and you will not go to waste," she said to her reflection, "I will make sure you get some ass, you sexy thing," she finished and she blew a kiss to her reflection.

"We will make sure we find one of those bastards with a big dick so he can **do** you good. I know you are tired of rubber John and he needs a break." She paused as she considered her words. She was getting tired of using the flesh colored dildo. For the past three years, it was the only lover she ever knew. Several times she had come close to getting the real thing, even if it was alien, but she never was able to secure a living breathing male to fuck her.

"We need some life on the other end of that thang." She said and she winked at her reflection. It was so frustrating being surrounded by so many dicks and not being able to have just one. At times she just wanted to turn into a serial rapist and forcibly have sex with every male that she came across that was old enough to do the deed. She wasn't a pedophile, so she would avoid the young ones even though many of them were bigger and better built than a lot of adult human males she knew. Hell, she'd even thought about raping an elder or two. Unlike the old grandfatherly and great-grandfatherly males of earth; the yautja elder was in his prime and very virile. Ru'hnir had not reached the elder stage as of yet, but he was considerable older than she was, despite the fact the yautja cycle was roughly equivalent to four human years. Ru'hnir was more of a younger uncle than a father or grandfather; and boy did she want to rape him. She knew the cheeky bastard would enjoy a good forced rape by her, but he just wouldn't let it happen. She had a pair of handcuffs in her among her personal items that were large enough for her to use on him. If he gave her the opportunity, she was going to use them on him. _I will lock you down one day, you horny bitch,_ she thought _and then I will fuck your brains out_. Salaciously she turned her attention by to her reflection in the mirror.

"We need somebody that's going to make you work your _money maker_ and make you sweat, Chocolate girl." Sweating while fucking hard was something she wanted very much to do. The humidity that the yautja lived in could be draining and overbearing at times; making her feel tired and worn out. There were times that she actually like being weak and helpless, but she wanted to be legitimately hot, drained weak and helpless. She wanted her body worked like it had never been worked before and she wanted to collapse weak and helpless on top of the yautja that she had just ridden like a bucking bronco that she had just broken it. _I will ride one of you beefy bastards_, she thought. _I will ride you until I can't ride you anymore, and then I will ride you again. I will ride you until I break both of us. Your dick will be big and I will be pleased_. She moaned in ecstasy and she scandalously licked her full lips.

"We need a fleshy jack hammer in motion that's going to make us _scream…_ and **do** us until we walk funny." She indecently touched her crotch and felt the heat radiating from it. _We want to feel all of the lucky bastard; want him to hit us with his best shot and see if he can make us walk funny._ She thought knowing that she was exciting herself with the filthy talk and thoughts.

"I need a good fucking before I go insane. Ru'hnir is trying to drive me insane, make me crazy because he's holding out on me." She knew exactly what the big tan leopard patterned yautja was doing and she had to balance the scales. It was one thing when they were traveling the vast emptiness together; then it was something completely different when she was around others. She could take liberties where none are offered; or at least try to take them. "I have a trick for you ….. you scanky bitch," Car'rhie Je'an said to Ru'hnir who was not there, "You will _not_ drive me crazy because I _will_ get laid."

_I won't let him cage me_, she thought to herself.

"We will be fucked and we will not be wasted on this trip. We will get what is rightfully ours," Car'rhie Je'an continued as her imagination began to run wild with the possibilities. "We will get our rocks off and we will bust-a-nut and hopefully we will get our cherry busted." She continued as she smiled scandalously at her reflection in the mirror. There was a twinkle in her brown eyes that said she would be having massive amounts of fun once Ru'hnir left their dwelling.

"Yes girl…. talk dirty to me… I like it like that," she breathed heavily as she rubbed her curvaceous hips and thighs. "We need somebody that's going to **do** us and pull our hair until it hurts; if he doesn't know how to pull our hair; then we'll teach him." She said and she touched her ample breasts. Car'rhie Je'an was well built and everything was in the right place in her petite form. Had she been a yautja female, she would be a goddess. A highly sought after goddess.

Her being a yautja female might be heaven for a yautja male, but Car'rhie Je'an was glad that she was not yautja because her body that she adores so much would not be the same; she'd have no breast. The small dark woman could not imagine herself without _Pride_ and_ Joy_; there was no way she could be without her twins; secondly, she would have those dangerous shark teeth and snake fangs. If she had those for teeth, there would be no way for her to _give head_. She enjoyed giving head. Human or yautja, she drove them mad with her magnificent mouth and tongue. It was a powerful tool in her sexual arsenal. The males craved it, getting it was every male's desire and weakness and she knew she had a very skilled mouth. She knew no one better skilled in the art than herself and she knew that no yautja female would consider using the technique to control a male. She had that mechanism of control all to herself. _Eat from my hand motherfuckers_, she thought. As a determined smile came on her face

"You will be fucked today!" Car'rhie Je'an said to her reflection and she was serious.

Scoffing at Ru'hnir and what he had said to her just made her angry all over again. Never would she, did she, let a male, human or yautja tell her what she could or could not do. She was her own woman and if she wasn't then she'd welcome death gladly. The fact that he was about twice as tall and three times bigger than she was meant nothing. She knew he could easily kill her with little effort and so did he, but it did nothing to change her attitude about standing her own ground and being who she was. She was no body's bitch and she didn't roll over or do tricks like a dog.

"The crab-faced son-of-a-razor-back-bitch must be crazy and out of his rabbit-ass mind if he thinks I'm his dog," Car'rhie Je'an said to her reflection as her countenance changed.

Ru'hnir's telling Car'rhie Je'an that she was not allowed to leave his _**ċ**__**he•n**__**ầ**__**b**_, apartment, without him went in one and out the other. She had a trick for him and was going to show it to him better than she could tell it to him. When Mr. Yautja got back from rolling in the hay with his giant razor-back tramp, she was going to be _smelling_ waist deep and tit high with the scent of the male whose brains she'd just fucked out. She was going to _**do **_the lucky son-of-a-bitch, so good that he was going to lose his fucking mind. She was going to make the mystery yautja so obsessed with her that Ru'hnir would have to leave the Mothership before he wanted to, in order to avoid problems. If the mighty hunter had to leave before his time was up, then his fuck schedule would be all screwed up and that would be the end of his little get-a-way with his bitches.

_Fuck yeah!_ Car'rhie Je'an thought, _I will bust your shit up and see how you like that,_ she continued to think knowing she was going to love being a thorn in Ru'hnir's flesh while they were on the Mothership.

A sudden beep sounded and Car'rhie Je'an looked towards the door of her room.

_Shit! _she thought, _he's here._

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

When _Sak'vaks_ awoke from his nap, he realized that he was on lying on the thin bed in his _**h**__**ã**__**um•ch**__**ǚ. **_Soon, they would be back on the Mothership and he would go before the _Ċrổm Rẩodãr_ with his three hunt brothers. In truth he wasn't too anxious, especially not as anxious as his hunt brothers to appear before the _Ċrổm Rẩodãr_, but he did want to receive his clan mark from their leader. It was his rite of passage and he was ready to wear it so he could move to the next phase in his life. His cycles of being a pup would be over and then he would be respected and treated as a legitimate adult which meant that the invitations he made to females for mating would not be spurned. He'd be able to do the thing he wanted to do most, had waited and prepared for all his life thus far, to get laid.

As he rested and napped on the _**Gh**__**ï**__**'r**__**ǜ**__**h**_, hunting vessel, _Sak'vaks_ had dreamed. It was strange, but enjoyable. The vivid dream he had while he was asleep came back to him in bits and pieces. It was an odd dream, but he knew of two definite things happening in the dream. There was a mingling of the dream was with his chiva and his mating his first female. Right now, those were the two most important things for _Sak'vaks_.

Growling to himself, he was pleased, even in his dreams he was a conqueror; and after he received his clan's mark he would not only be known for conquering prey, but also females.

_Life is good,_ he thought to himself as he shifted his weight on the thin, _**dak,**_ bed, and he felt the aches and pains of his chiva. "C'jit!" he swore out loud as a bolt of pain shot through his chest. For a brief moment he thought about his twins hearts and then realized that they were not damaged. Instead of his hearts, it was the muscles in his chest that had been damaged and shredded by the jagged tail of the _**đevr**__**•**__**hảum**_ kiande amedha; he was having residual pain. The healing that the _**đ**__**u•**__**ñ**__**ah**__**ậ**__**da**_ had given him after he returned from the hunt had been powerful and even now he could feel a dull level of the intense pain he had felt when he was first treated. When the jade green and muddled brown healing gel had touched his flesh, permeating and violently mending it; he had wanted to yowl to Paya for mercy. Never had he felt anything as hellish as that. Even at the unpleasant hands of his **bearer**, he had never felt such pain. Now, it was just a dulled memory of what had happened, but the pain still commanded to be remembered.

_This is just the beginning_, he thought to himself knowing the _**đevr**__**•**__**hảum's**_ tail would leave a jagged scar on his chest. He was proud of the forming scar. It was very prominent and at the moment it was very visible. He hadn't wanted the _**đ**__**u•**__**ñ**__**ah**__**ậ**__**da**_ to be too thorough with the healing to the point of minimizing his scar, but _Sak'vaks_ had wanted to make sure that the muscle and flesh underneath was properly repaired so it would not cause him any deformity or limitation. He wanted his marks of honor, but he also wanted to be in good form, not crippled.

As he lay in his small room engulfed in solitude, _Sak'vaks_ thought that there was much to look forwards to. Completing chiva had opened up a door to his life that was vast and with many possibilities. They were all waiting for him and he was becoming anxious about receiving them. Every moment he thought about it, it became more real to him; he was no longer a pup. Now he would not be looked down on and rejected by females. The taboo of mating with unblooded males was strong and the Code was strict to enforce such transgression.

For the last three cycles in his life, his hormones had been raging and he was proud of himself for the discipline he had over his body. During his time of torment, he had not succumbed to his primal and carnal urges which could have led him to become _**k'uss-os**_, homosexual. The very thought of being with another male disgusted him, unnatural and unsavory. _**K'uss-os **_were of the honorless variety and close akin to **ve'nde-thwei** as far as he was concerned. He would mate with a female of another species before he became _**k'uss-os**_. He would remain natural in mind, body and spirit. His soul would cleave to and crave for that which was natural; he would always mate a female. He would always remain pure, to himself and to his kind.

All knew the time of _**f**__**łö**__**•**__**sh**__**ěě**__**m**_ would come and every yautja knew well that it would be a time of personal struggle and biological conflict. The individual turmoil would continue until they were blooded. _**F**__**łö**__**•**__**sh**__**ěě**__**m**_ was a part of chiva training that helped to shape a yautja's personal discipline and self control. It was a tool of nature used to help every yautja know his or her limits in private as well as in public while demanding and commanding that they learn discipline in mind, body and spirit. It was a tool of nature that was used to elevate the yautja above the primal and instinctual to the point of having control of those primal and carnal urges, tendencies and desires.

The time of _**f**__**łö**__**•**__**sh**__**ěě**__**m **_helped to forge each yautja into the superior hunter and warrior that they were destined to become. It was a test of will as well as determination; and there were those who had failed. The weakness in their minds and their ability to control which had been produced in their loins had caused them to become failures at discipline and at life. They lied to themselves, believing that the concession they gave to their primal and carnal longings was something that was fleeting and passing. Once during _**f**__**łö**__**•**__**sh**__**ěě**__**m**_ when they gave in to their biological desires and mated with males they had satisfied their desire and lust which made mating with females irrelevant. They had unnaturally tasted **rut** and forever the desire to mate a male would be with them. The_** k'uss-os**_ would mate with a male if mating a female was not feasible. The lack of control over their primal and carnal desires eventually gave them over to their perversion which eventually named to be the honorless that they were. Time always caught up with everyone no matter how long and how hard they ran. Every yautja who had failed during the time of _**f**__**łö**__**•**__**sh**__**ěě**__**m**_ was exposed at some point in his life. Exposed and made to be _**ů**__**b'**__**ĥ**__**in**__**ồ, **_honorless, before everyone.

_Sak'vaks_ knew that intimate control and strict discipline during the time of _**f**__**łö**__**•**__**sh**__**ěě**__**m**_ was a challenge and struggle that could try a male, yet he had heard of those who had willingly become _**k'uss-os, **_homosexual.__ Those were the yautja who had lost hope in themselves and saw or thought they had no future among their people. They were the ones who had failed the hunt before they had even tried. They lived and existed as shells of yautja with no purpose, no reason for the future, not to mention honor and status among their people. They were slaves who were trapped in within themselves; slaves whose standards had been compromised by their primal and carnal lusts; and now they had no public place among yautja. In the shadows they existed with no hope and no future. They would have no legacy and their name would die from among yautja. They existed knowing that no female would have them because of the unnatural state they had succumbed to. No female would willingly accept their seed to carry on their bloodline that was marred by weakness and disgrace. No female would willingly give birth to the offspring of a _**k'uss-os.**_

Growling in disgust, the red-orange and golden flamed yautja despised anew all those who were _**k'uss-os**_. There was no need for the likes of them among yautja when every male had equal opportunity to live, hunt, mate and leave his legacy. There was no need to turn to another male and use him or be used by him as a female. No need to be without honor. **Paya** had provided the opportunity equally for everyone to take advantage of and there was no reason to pervert the sacred opportunity.

_Not me_, Sak'vaks thought to himself. _I will have my female; many of them. I will mate them until I tire of rut, then I will hunt. I've earned that much for now in my life._

The fiery colored yautja growled at his thoughts. He had survived chiva and Paya was with him. He would mate. He would hunt and he would mate; and females will want him, know him and want him and _his_ seed.

He knew he was of excellent stock from both sides of his genetics. Both his sire and his bearer were yautjas of elevated honored status and they were becoming legends in their own rites. If the life that his siblings lead was any indication of what he could expect, then he was anticipating a lot and he wanted it all. Every pup that his bearer gave birth to was honored and successful by yautja standards. The fact that his bearer had chosen his sire to conceive from was a spectacular bonus for him.

_**Ŧ**__**hi**__**ệ**__**n D**__**ō**__**ü**__**ng Ha**__**ü**__**ng**_ was an elder that was highly sought after by females. He was in such a demand that some females had even fought each other, just to mate him. To bear _**Ŧ**__**hi**__**ệ**__**n D**__**ō**__**ü**__**ng Ha**__**ü**__**ng's **_pup was beyond an honor for many females. Being the savvy and skilled female that she was, Sak'vaks' bearer had capitalized on the opportunity to mate with the male, _her way_. She had challenged him in _**hor'tan**__**•**__**jh'ive**_ and they had fought each other viciously until they had no strength or will left to fight each other and it was at that point they mated each other. His **bearer** had met a male that was willing and able to subdue her. His sire had surprised and pleased his **bearer** with his ability to dominate her; usually she beat her mates to a pulp and if they had any sign of life when she was finished _**hor'tan**__**•**__**jh'ive**_ with them, she may or may not take them in **rut**.

After the mating with his sire, his **bearer** had declared that the pup that she would bear for him would be of the highest caliber. Paya had blessed the unborn pup they made together and the lucky pup that had been made from the violent union was him. He was their product and he was proud to be of both of them and they were proud that they had made him.

_Now it is time to make my way in the universe_, Sak'vaks thought as he reminisced about his past and upbringing. He growled again pleased with himself thus far. _Now it is time for me to make my own reputation among the yautja and I will start by getting laid after I receive the marked from the__ Ċrổm Rẩodãr__._

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Outside the ooman's door, Ru'hnir hesitated. He wondered why he continued to put himself and Car'rhie Je'an through the ritualistic torture. It always happened; there was no compromise between them and it always strained their relationship, but they were able to come together on friendly terms before the frustration habit repeated itself.

For several moments Ru'hnir just stood in front of the door that _screamed_ I'm different. In silence he stood thinking and then the answer came to him. It was true, all telling and all knowing. He was selfish and there was no getting around it.

_She is unique and she is with me,_ came the truth from his thoughts. Car'rhie Je'an was truly one of a kind and she was with only him. He knew that despite the fact she tried to seduce and mate other yautjas, in her heart she only wanted to be with him. Her scent spoke volumes to the fact. There were times when she smelled as if she wanted him more desperately than he wanted her and he knew that his desire for her was unnatural and disgraceful. An honored warrior of his status would be **hulij-bpe**, bordering insane to prefer the ooman over a female yautja, and he did, but it was his personal secret.

She was his for as long as he could hold her.

The ooman was caged and held like an animal with limited freedom, but ostentatiously pampered. She wanted for nothing and everything she wanted, she received, but he denied her his person. Another knowing low growl escaped Ru'hnir and he continued in his thoughts.

_She is mine_, he reminded himself, _and I will keep her_.

"Yes."

Ru'hnir heard a voice say and it brought him out of his thoughts.

When he looked down in the direction of the voice, he looked into Car'rhie Je'an's face, it was filled with discontent. Even now, her anger had not subsided. The large yautja groaned within himself; he just wanted to leave. He could feel that nothing good would come of him being around Car'rhie Je'an any longer than was necessary.

In silence he stood looking down at the small female as the misty environ from the main room swirled precariously around his calves and then drifted into her incredibly anomalous room. The temperature and environment inside Car'rhie Je'an's room was a stark contrast to the rest of the _**ċ**__**he•n**__**ầ**__**b.**_ Her private quarters were altered to her specific physiological needs giving her an opportunity to live inside her native environment with little to no complications.

Inside Car'rhie Je'an's room was dry where as the rest of the _**ċ**__**he•n**__**ầ**__**b**_ was humid. Ru'hnir really saw no need for the difference in the environs, since the female was able to breathe in the yautja environment with a certain amount of assistance. The only thing he could attribute to her insisting on having a separate environ in her private quarters was her stubbornness. The temperature in the female's room was cooler than the normal environ that the yautja lived in; it was just another difference that she chose to exploit when it came to her uniqueness.

From what Ru'hnir could see there was nothing suspicious going on in her room, but because he didn't see it, didn't mean she wasn't plotting something. She was good at plotting especially when she wanted to wreak havoc.

"It is time," Ru'hnir said in his deep baritone voice.

Car'rhie Je'an only responded with an annoyed stare at him.

"I will leave and you will stay," the big tan leopard patterned yautja said as he continued to stare down at her. The scent that she was emitting was still thick with venom and spite; while the smell of her heat was rapidly diminishing as she stood in front of him. He groaned at the intensity of her musk knowing that Paya would not spare him from the ooman's wrath.

"Yeah. Whatever…." The small woman said and she walked away from the door and then the sliding door closed in the yautja's face.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

In silence she waited on her bed. She didn't want to stir about in her room to give the big tan leopard patterned yautja any reason to be suspicious of her. If he was suspicious, then he would start snooping; and if he snooped he might finds something which would mean the end of her trying to fulfill her personal mission. Car'rhie Je'an didn't want anything to get in the way of her slipping out the _**ċ**__**he•n**__**ầ**__**b**_ and having a rendezvous of her own. Just like Ru'hnir she needed to be satisfied and she was going to make sure she had her satisfaction that day.

Looking around her spacious room, Car'rhie Je'an thought about what she would wear on her little escapade. She wanted to send the message loud and clear that she was in heat and she was looking for qualified takers. Yautja's were a strange lot, or at least they were different than humans; she wasn't quite sure if the thick domed hulks would get the visual message she would be sending. She wasn't even sure if they would even look twice at her, but she had to try.

_What will I wear?_ She thought to herself trying to remember just what clothes she had at this location. She had so many things scattered throughout the four places that she lived with Ru'hnir, it was hard to keep track of what was where. _There has to be something here_, she continued to think knowing that she wanted to make her first impression the best impression. If it wasn't she didn't think that she would get a second chance, especially if Ru'hnir caught wind of what she had done. She didn't care if he knew so long as the deed was done and he found out later.

_My white two-piece,_ the small woman thought remembering the sexy number she had ordered from _Frederick's of Hollywood_ the last trip she had made back to Earth. The white outfit would reveal flesh in all the right places and it had the "_come hither_" look to it. The outfit called you, even if you tried to ignore it. Tonight she would not be ignored because her mission demanded that she not be ignored by anyone. She had to _cast her bread upon the waters_ and see what would bite.

Quietly she got up and crept over to what would be considered her closet and she looked at the odd assortment of human and yautja clothing that was hanging on the clothes line of her closet. Everything was distinct in construction and they were just her size. Some of the things hanging in her closet were scandalous to the point that they made even her blush and she was open minded about a lot of things, not to mention she could be freaky. A lot of the human made garments were bought on a whim, with Car'rhie Je'an thinking that she would one day wear them for Ru'hnir and possibly give him striptease shows.

What she wanted secretly was for the big tan leopard patterned yautja to rip her scant clothing from her body as she danced for him and then give her a modified version of the fight fucking that he did with his razor backs. She didn't mind some rough sex, but the things that she saw him do with his bitches scared the living shit out of her. If he even attempted an eighth, or maybe even much less, of the things that he did with the Amazons; there would be no doubt that she would be done for. She'd be broken like a rag doll and useless.

"Well maybe not a fight fuck; probably rough sex," she whispered to herself as she began to rummage though her clothes in search of the sexy white two piece.

Immediately her attitude changed when she realized she was thinking about _getting it on_ with Ru'hnir. She didn't want to feel like she'd been _dick whipped_; it was worse than being pussy whipped because it made you into a complete fool. She'd seen a number of good women who had been _dick whipped_ by men, some of them weak men and it was just pitiful. It was like being a crack whore and the only thing that you wanted and lived for was _the dick_. You were always on the edge waiting and wondering when the dick was going to fuck you next. Sometimes being _dick whipped _drove good strong women to the edge, making them beg shamelessly for the damned thing when they didn't get it in what they thought was a timely manner. Begging was beneath her, and she would never beg, not even Ru'hnir. There was _no_ dick, human or yautja that could make her forget who she was. For Car'rhie Je'an it was the-other-way-around, men begged her pussy.

"Forget you, you stingy fuck!" Car'rhie Je'an growled low to herself as she roughly shoved a group of clothing to the side. "You are not worth me wasting my thoughts," she continued to say to herself and then she spied the scant outfit she was looking for.

A wicked smile began to form on Car'rhie Je'an's face when she saw the white leather skirt and top that had _slut_ written all over it. No matter how she turned the outfit to look at it, she knew it would make her look like a slutty tramp that was ready and calling for anything. "You are what I need," she said to the leather suit as she removed it from the line. "We will make those crab-faced fuckers go crazy." She continued as she giggled.

In the middle of admiring the white leather outfit she knew would be perfect for her search and fuck mission, the small brown woman saw something hanging on the clothes line that made her pause. She could not believe her eyes; her old friend was hanging in her closet.

Quiet and waiting.

"Well, I'll be damned!" Car'rhie Je'an said to herself as she put the white two-piece to the side and took down the outfit she had grown accustomed to being her high end _go getter_. For the longest time Car'rhie Je'an thought she had lost her favorite and most comfortable working uniform. For years she hadn't seen it, which made her think that one of her bitched out roommates had stolen her lucky charm. If there was any difficult feat to be accomplished, any impossible male to seduce, it would be done in the _Black Magic_. The _Black Magic_ had powers over a man that even Car'rhie Je'an was surprised about. Because of the potency and magnetic male attraction of the _Black Magic_, Car'rhie Je'an respected the clothing which meant that she only wore the black leather outfit on very rare and important occasions. When the outfit was not in use, it was being respectfully stored.

"So I still have you." The small woman said as she began to carefully remove the outfit from the old flimsy dry cleaning bag. "Somebody must have taken you without permission because I would never have stored you in this cheap shit," Car'rhie Je'an said getting upset that one of those stank pussy whores that she had worked the corners with had taken… no … stolen _Black Magic_ and returned it to her without permission.

"One lucky bitch," was all Car'rhie Je'an could say because she knew if she would have caught the woman in her clothes, she would have been, one dead bitch. She did not loan out her clothes to anyone; if you needed something she would buy and give it to you, never loan. She would not, under any circumstance give anyone, female or male, permission to wear the _Black Magic_.

_One… lucky… bitch_… she thought as she shook her head from side to side. Someone had duped her and she hadn't even known.

The small female was glad that she was not still working the streets. It was getting dangerous when Ru'hnir had saved her from being gang raped; and now she can only imagine what the streets of Bridgeport had turned into after three plus years of decline. Now she was not walking the streets of Bridgeport and the streets of Manhattan were also a memory to her. From the low end to the high end of her career as a prostitute, Car'rhie Je'an had always maintained herself and sought out only the best; but reality was clear, sooner or later she would have had to leave the profession. In all her life, she had not expected or even dreamed of the unbelievable turn her life would have taken. On the fated night when she first encountered Ru'hnir, she had been wearing the _Black Magic_.

_Things always come in full circle at one point, or another_, she thought to herself while thinking about the leather outfit and how coincidence would have it so she would find it on the very day that she was to make a very bold statement to a certain male. _Black Magic_ hadn't come to mind as something she would have used to help her with her mission to get laid while she was on the Mothership, but it was there staring at her; or better yet she was staring at it. _There are no coincidences in life, _she thought to herself as she began to fondle the black leather. It felt strong and supple to her touch. She would have thought that time and a definite change in environment would have done something to change or damage the quality of the _Black Magic_, but it hadn't, it felt the same.

The daring outfit was just as alluring, at that moment, as it had been the first time she had laid eyes on it in the trunk of a street hustler's Cadillac. When she first saw the black leather outfit she knew it was going to be hers and she had worked like mad to purchase the twelve hundred dollar suit.

"Damn'it!" she swore knowing she was faced with a problem. Her dilemma consisted of having two equally effective outfits to wear on her search and fuck mission, but only one opportunity to wear just one outfit. It was going to be a choice hard and terrible for her to make, but she knew that she would have to make the choice and in a timely manner. She didn't know if Ru'hnir was gone or what time he would return, but she did know that she would have to choose soon and make the best of whatever she chose.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo**

**GIVE a shout out to the Characters with your review.**

**oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo**

**Vocabulary/translation**

(Have fun with these words and translations… I did… feel free to use them)

**(Words…)**

_**a'daik **_fool, idiot

**bakuub**__straight spear

**bearer** mother; a female that gives birth to a pup

_**ċ**__**he•n**__**ầ**__**b**_ an apartment-like dwelling for yautjas; these dwellings are found on both the Mothership and the clan ship

**c****'jit! ** shit!

_**dak**_ bed

_**đ**__**e**__**ķ**__**o**__**•**__**rh**__**ả**__**t**__**ï**__**n'n **_ decorating, the yautja pronunciation and spelling for the ooman word

_**đevr**__**•**__**hảum **_warrior; a skilled fighter

_**đ**__**u•**__**ñ**__**ah**__**ậ**__**da **_ healer

**do **fuck; to have sex with; a human English (North American) urban slang from the northern part of the country

_**f**__**łö**__**•**__**sh**__**ěě**__**m **_the time period when unblooded yautja; male's in particular; go through a physical as well as a mental change; the body begins to produce an excessive amount of yautja testosterone; the hormonal level is highly elevated and this is very dangerous because there needs to be release; if not managed or poorly managed, the yautja can suffer mentally and become a sexual pervert desiring to mate males as opposed to females; if not managed properly, the yautja will become _**k'uss-os**_ because they would have found an unnatural release for the raging of their hormones; It was a **tool of nature used** to help every yautja know his or her limits in private as well as in public while demanding and commanding that they learn discipline in mind, body and spirit. It was a tool of nature that was used to elevate the yautja above the primal and instinctual to the point of having control of those primal and carnal urges, tendencies and desires; if they are found, they are immediately killed according to the Code.

_**Gh**__**ï**__**'r**__**ǜ**__**h **_the hunting vessel that transports chiva initiates to their chiva sites

_**hor'tan**__**•**__**jh'ive **_love fighting; when a male and female are fighting each other with a level of force while they are mating; one is trying to gain dominance over the other; for the most part it is to determine the strength and fortitude of the other to ensure that strong healthy pups will be born between them; there are no serious injuries unless one of the two have/ are sadistic;

_**holos **_three-dimensional holographic images that can be magnified at will by simple touch manipulation

**hulij-bpe** crazy

_**ỉ**__**l'**__**ķ**__**h•**__**đ**__**ri**__**ůń**_ a precious yautja metal that is similar to palladium; it is very valuable and is difficult not to mention dangerous to come by; it is used in constructing AI components in yautja technology; its value is about fifteen times greater than platinum

_**k'uss-os**_ yautja slang for male homosexual; faggot

**pauking** fucking

_**ph**__**ỉñ**__**•**__**ch**__**ů**_ sexless

**rut** sex

_**sak'vaks**_ tempest

_**ŝ**__**ãm**__**ẅ**__**h**__**á**_ giving head; sucking dick

_**t**__**ếķ**__**•l**__**ãĥ**_ something that is extraordinary, extremely valuable, profoundly unique and marginally manageable which cannot not be possessed, but is in your possession, responsibility or care

_**ů**__**b'**__**ĥ**__**in**__**ồ**_ honorless; without honor

**ve'nde-thwei **badblood

_**ziigl **_ weeks

**(Characters…)**

_**Ŧ**__**hi**__**ệ**__**n D**__**ō**__**ü**__**ng Ha**__**ü**__**ng**_

"_hammer of power_"

**(Phrases…)**

_**J'raos Vankol'nr V'luans Clan **_

Great Wandering Plains Clan

"_**Mwei'lei**____**sa'aur**__** ba n**__**on'lun**____**i'ars**____**mwei'lei**____**vun'aishm-onk**____**t'lei"**_

"My soul be damned and my punishment true"

**Nan-de Than'gaun **

Kiss of Midnight, No Mercy

**oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo**

Please review this chapter. I would love to get your feedback.

I look forward to hearing from you!

_**From The Author**_

15


	3. Black Magic

**Youngblood**

**Nubian Dragon © 1/2011**

**~o~o~o~o~ Chapter 3 ~o~o~o~o~ **

Black Magic

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Possibilities…

The anticipation grew in his thoughts as he considered the countless possibilities. He was so close to mating his first female, he could feel the hunger in his loins. The sexual ache that had plagued him; the last _**h'i**__**ě**__**sl**_ of his life had been stirring and hard to control, but he had managed; managed his intimate life well and was able to keep himself whole in mind, body and spirit. The stirring that had contributed to shaping him into the yautja that he was at that moment would soon be satisfied once he received his mark from the _**ċ**__**r**__**ổ**__**m r**__**ẩ**__**od**__**ã**__**r.**_

He had endured and survived.

He had disciplined himself and now he would be able to collect his long awaited prize, mating.

Growling softly to himself he was pleased and content with the way things were happening for him he could not ask for more because Paya was showing her favor on him; giving him her approval and making the way clear for him.

_Paya be praised,_ he thought in his mind sending up a quick prayer of gratitude. He knew that he was not a spiritual yautja, but did recognize where his blessings, protection and favor was coming from and he wanted to let his creator know that he was appreciating the events that were occurring in his life.

A time to remember…

For Sak'vaks, this would be a time to remember, mating his first female, an event that would be etched in his memory with boldness, an event never to be forgotten by him. His first time, he would remember. For a peculiar, but distinct reason Sak'vaks felt within himself that his first female would change his life forever. It was a strange thing he knew, but his _**zeh're**__**á**_, spirit, told him that his first female would have a powerful impact on him and his life.

The tenacity and determination of the female was so strong and so vivid that he surmised wondering if he would be adequate enough to satisfy her. He knew she would be almost twice his size; at least he wanted her to be twice his size. He knew that a younger female would prove to be smaller, but he was hoping for an older, hence larger, female who could roughly break him into mating. He wanted a challenge, needed a challenge and he wanted a mature female to give it to him. A younger female, he felt confident he could handle, but she would be smaller which meant she would have less experience and he wanted experience and skill. He wanted a female who could teach him the art of rut and bring him completely into maturity.

A second thought of the female's strength and power came to him. He had some doubts of his abilities at handling the raging lust of a mature yautja female. He was wanting and hoping for the best, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to contain an experienced adult female yautja. Physically he was in peak form. Throughout his entire life he had trained and honed his body for the hunt and now he was sure that it was prepared enough for mating. The rigors of mating would prove as challenging as the **relk** of chiva, but he felt confident he would be prepared for what the encounter entailed. He just needed to rest it so he could properly recover some of the strength and energy he had lost during chiva.

_I must be able to contain her,_ Sak'vaks thought to himself having been told the dangers and challenges that come with the intimate ritual. The young yautja was taught first that containment of the female during mating was of the utmost of importance because his life would depend on how well he could control and subdue to some degree the female he would be mating. He knew of males actually being killed during rut because the female that they had chosen to mate was too aggressive for them to handle. He had to be able to control or survive the female during rut to the point that he would be able to live to tell about it, if not, then all his _cycles_ of living, planning and preparing for the turning point in his life would have been for nothing.

For a brief moment he thought that a younger female would be safer for his first encounter with rut, but then he reminded himself that he was looking for experience. He needed experience and he wanted taste the skilled pleasures of a female for the first time of his rut.

"Experience," he growled to himself seeing his path clearer.

Older meant more experience which lead to more violence which in turn rendered explosive _**rut**_. He wanted _explosive _even if it meant he would have to pay the price with a bruised body and/or some broken bones. A younger female would be hot-blooded. Hot-blooded was okay if he was just going to have a fling with the female, but he needed instruction and he knew that an older female could teach him far more than a younger female could.

The gold and flaming red yautja was pleased with himself because he was he was the only one from his pact that had vision enough to step out and do the unthinkable. It wasn't that he couldn't mate after being freshly blooded after chiva, but it was unheard of and very risky. As a freshly blooded hunter he ran the risk of being severely punished by the female for his presumptuousness; in addition to being called to challenge by older and more experienced males. Some of the older males would make the challenge just to put him in his place and teach him that he would not be allowed to alter and usurp tradition as well as custom. There was a time and place for everything and they would say that this was not his time to mate.

Being punished for his presumptuousness by the female would be a punishment he would welcome providing he would mate the female in the end, but to be challenged by a seasoned hunter for the right to mate a female wasn't something he would be looking forward to so he would have to be _**a'**__**ě**__**ss**_, wise, with his choice of female he would engage in the _**dek'ns-mesimj**_ ritual.

Exercising wisdom was something that was not only prudent, but it had the keen ability to ensure that one lived to see another day. Sak'vaks didn't simply want to see another day, but he wanted to live his life to its fullest. For him life was just beginning and it was filled with possibilities and promise. He didn't want his first day as blooded to be the last day of his life.

"_**Zaelva'd**_," Sak'vaks growled low to himself knowing that if he was going to be successful with his first time at waiting he would have to exercise wisdom beyond his age.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

The decision was difficult. It had taken more time that she had expected, but she had to make sure that the right choice was made. It was evident that she was only going to have one chance at her _fuck and control mission_, so she wanted to make sure she had the best.

_Only the best because I'm looking for the best,_ she thought to herself knowing that presentation was everything. She had to make herself irresistible to the scaly bastards if she was going to snag one of them; and who ever she hooked, she wanted to make sure he was well worth all the effort she was putting into being noticed.

_**Come Hither**_, had called to her strong. The white sexy outfit made of leather and lace had made her do more than just look twice at it. For the longest time she just stared at the ensemble she had purchased from _Fredericks of Hollywood_ on a whim. As she stared at the two piece and all the possibilities of how she could _wear_ it floated around in her head. Some were naughty and others were alluring, but they all guaranteed her she would meet her objective of getting laid.

Thinking now, she remembered why she had bought the seven hundred dollar outfit. It had been her uniform. She was a call girl working at an upscale expensive escort service. It wasn't her thing, but she was on call at a couple of escort services, although she didn't think they actually knew that she worked for the other. East coast, west coast, she had it locked down; getting paid in New York and LA. She was working on the west coast when she bought _**Come Hither**_. Her client had been a Japanese business man whom she had initially spent the weekend with. The Service said he liked white, pure white, but he liked his chocolate covered in white. She was his chocolate and everything she wore on the weekend with him was white; _**Come Hither**_ was the main attraction and the man had been well pleased.

_Yukio_, Car'rhie Je'an thought to herself, remembering the dark haired, dark-eyed Japanese man. He was _fine_ and sexy, not to mention good-looking. He had surprised her and she had rocked his world.

"Yukio… Kano… Raidon Ishikawa," she said slowly remembering the man's full name. "Yukio Kano Raidon Ishikawa," she repeated a little faster trying to say the man's name the way he had taught her, but she know she had butchered the pronunciation.

The Asian had changed her opinion and dispelled the myths she had heard told about Asian males. Yukio knew how to _lay down some pipe_ and he was kinky to boot. She liked his kinkiness and the fact that he could get rough and be sexy at the same time. just to Yukio's roughness and sexiness took her _turn on_ to another level. He was good, but she was better and in the end she had pussy whipped him; beat him so bad that he gave her a key to his house in Del Mar an upscale LA community.

Yukio had wanted her so bad that he had begged her to move into his house saying that he would take care of her. She knew that he _could_ take care of her because he had the means. She had almost taken up residence permanently in his California love nest until he told her that she couldn't get pregnant. That was a turn off for Car'rhie Je'an. She really didn't know if she liked him that much to want to have his baby, but to tell her what to do with her body was a _no-no_.

Knowing her past, she didn't think that she could have a baby from him or anyone, but she didn't want him to think he could tell her what to do. The whole thing made her angry. She wanted to kick his ass, but she wasn't stupid, she might need him in the future and she didn't want to burn a bridge, so she broke it off slow and easy.

"Yukio was a good fuck," Car'rhie Je'an said to no one in particular as she stroked _**Come Hither**_.

The white leather and lace two-piece was to die for. The leather held and caressed her body reminding her of a lover's touch. It was soft and supple yet strong and durable. The two-piece made her feel confident that she could do almost anything and be beautiful while doing it. The shoes that she wore were a pair of Giuseppe Zanotti designs. They were magic on her feet that made her feel like she was walking on air while her head was in the clouds. The shoes had been special ordered from Giuseppe Zanotti for Balmain to accessorize _**Come Hither**_. The color of the size 6 ½ stiletto sandals was changed to a specific platinum-tone; the standard coloring for the sandal was gold-tone. Car'rhie Je'an had wanted a special coloring of platinum because she wanted to have more opportunity to use the sandals, not to mention they would be the perfect compliment for _**Come Hither**_. Having special ordered the already expensive shoes, only compounded the price, but Car'rhie Je'an saw it as an investment. The shoes were more than sexy, they were exquisite to look at and they were dripping with character as well as class. The silver-white coloring expertly accentuated _**Come Hither**_ while the jeweled studded straps gave them a sassy look in addition to a daring classy air. The medium heels gave her an extra seven inches of height that made her the right level for her date. To bring everything together, the sandal opened and closed from the back making it easy for Car'rhie Je'an to get in and out of her shoes in a timely fashion. The decadent pair cost the woman well over twenty three hundred dollars, but she knew her weekend with Yukio would more than pay for them. The entire ensemble made her feel like a princess, a naughty princess, but none-the-less a princess, and she knew that had the eye of her Asian prince and probably anyone else who chose to look at her.

She remembered when they were on the way to a dinner party and was alone in the elevator; Yukio had stopped the elevator between floors, pushed her up against the wall and _**did**_ her in the elevator. It was a shocking surprise. He was handsome, dashing, chiseled body and a face she didn't mind waking up to every morning. He was sexy and the epitome of Japanese elegance, but the man had another side to him. He was an uncover freak. Him _doing_ her in the elevator had been some kinky shit, but she had loved it. She had heard that Japanese were some kinky bastards, especially with the sick sex anime cartoons they created. She didn't think that Yukio was sick like the anime, but she sensed he knew how to get his _freak_ on and she was _down_ with him for the ride. When the elevator had finally opened, Yukio was back to his proper straight-laced Japanese self. They both had fixed their clothes and hair not giving a clue as to what happed in the elevator. He acted as if nothing had happened and he was just escorting his date to the dinner party and she had flowed with the game.

When they were seated at the dinner table and were eating with sophistication and etiquette along with the other dinner guests, Yukio had put his hand between Car'rhie Je'an's legs, pushed her white lace thong to the side and _fingered_ her to the point where she was about to cum. It took all that she had to maintain her composure. When he had withdrew his damp fingers, he had nonchalantly made the statement in English that he liked fine chocolate and he had causally kissed his fingertips. She had decided not to let his kinky game go unchallenged, so she had commenced to playing a hand game at the dinner table herself. She grabbed his rock roughly which had gotten his attention, and then she started to stroke him. She knew that he was getting aroused because his dick was getting hard and she could feel the heat through his pants. He spoke to his business associates in Japanese and they laughed. Everyone around the table laughed and so did she. She didn't know what they were saying, but apparently it was supposed to be funny. Leaning slightly into Yukio and brushing up against him as she gave his engorged penis a notable squeeze, she was pleased with herself.

She had primed him for another fucking. Car'rhie Je'an could feel that he was hard as a rock and ready to get busy. Yukio gave a hearty laugh in response to her direct action, but Car'rhie Je'an knew it was just a cover. The man felt like he was ready to explode. She had single handedly gotten him to that point and he was ready _to get his rocks off_. She was also ready for some more Asian action. The only thing she knew to do was to give the man an opportunity to release; so she did the right thing by him, she excused herself from the table. Being the gentleman that he was, Yukio made a motion to get her chair for her, but she said that she'd manage and she'd find the ladies' room; making sure to give him the clue as to where he was supposed to find her. She really didn't want him to stand at the moment because if he did, he'd be embarrassed because of his obvious hard-on and she's miss her opportunity for another _stroking_.

In the rest room she waited. It took him all of four minutes to find her. She was at the sink washing her hands; when she heard the restroom door close and lock she looked up and saw his reflection in the mirror. He had a hungry look on his face and his eyes said that he wanted to ravage her. Smiling wickedly and licking her blackberry colored lips; her favorite Revlon super lustrous lipstick black berry # 75, she let Yukio know that she was ready for what he was going to give her.

As he slinked towards her like a predator stalking prey, Car'rhie Je'an parted her legs and squatted bracing both hands on the vanity. Slowly she stood as she gyrated her ample hips and bent over the sink waiting for Yukio. He was predatory and mysterious. She heard the man let out something that sounded like a low growl and she moaned in anticipation. Car'rhie Je'an made sure her stance was secure because she knew man was going to lay down some more pipes. He stood about 6'2"; that was tall for an Asian and she stood about 5' give or take an inch; but her seven inch heels gave her the elevation she needed to be the right height for Yukio.

She felt his hands as they gripped and caressed the curvature of her ample hips. For a petite woman, she was well put together being a _brick house_ in her own rite. Wriggling at his touch, Car'rhie Je'an moaned low and licked her blackberry lips enjoying his hands on her body. Yukio proved to be quite ambidextrous using both his hands equally well on her; as he slipped his left hand smoothly in her top of her outfit to fondle her breasts while his right hand was busy under her mini skirt taking liberties with her private. With vigor she pressed her pubic against the man's hand grinding it. There was heat between her legs and she could feel her fluids begin to saturate the man's hand. She wanted him to take her and take her hard.

After a couple of minutes of high-low fondling, she felt Yukio's weight on her back. His left hand moved fluidly from her breasts to her neck and he moved her hair to the side. It hung down her back and draped her shoulders. He moved all her hair so that the brown flesh on her neck could be seen. Her chocolate colored skin glistened in the soft light. She was beginning to sweat. She felt his perfect white teeth as they nipped as her damp skin. She moaned. She felt his tongue as it glided smoothly over her skin and he licked the sweat from her neck. She moaned. Slowly he began to suck her neck as he continued to fondle her under her skirt. It felt good, she moaned. At that moment, she didn't know who the _trick_ was and who the _john_ was, because what he was doing to her made her think she should be paying him instead of him buying her services for the weekend.

She smelled his cologne, Clive Christian No. 1 Pure Perfume for _**Men**_; it was mingled with his sweat. She had taken the opportunity to find out just how expensive Yukio's tastes were and she wasn't surprised to find that the cologne cost $2,350.00 at Neiman Marcus. Car'rhie Je'an enjoyed his cologne sweat. She wanted him to rub his classy sweatiness all over her body. She felt his hot breath on her neck and it made her head swim with ecstasy. He was giving her a respite from her profession and it made her come alive. He was a man she could appreciate in bed and she was sure she'd be able to respect him outside the bedroom; a man, strong and commanding, a man that took charge.

Her hormones told her she wanted him and his actions told her, he wanted her just as bad.

It was happening and she welcomed it. In one swift flowing motion Yukio gripped her thong, ripped them from her hips, zipped his pants down and was inside her. It happened so fast, she wasn't sure it had happened until she felt his weight on her back and his hot rigid man flesh inside her. A loud gasp of pleasure escaped her lips and she felt both his hands grip her butt cheeks and squeeze her hard. In that instance the sophisticated Japanese business man had transformed himself into a human love machine and he was _going to town_ on Car'rhie Je'an.

He played his rhythmic music inside her for about ten solid minutes before they both climax and she felt him release in her. He was breathing hard as he composed himself. Car'rhie Je'an found herself breathing hard as she allowed her body to relax somewhat as she supported Yukio's weight. When he pulled out of her, she felt empty without the physical contact; what she wanted was her weekend lover to stay inside her so she could continue to radiate with the way he was making her feel.

"Yukio…." Car'rhie Je'an whined, wanting the man to know that she didn't want it to be over.

As she looked up in the mirror, she saw him smile at her and there was a twinkle in his dark eyes that she couldn't quite read. He was planning something that he was going to be very pleased with. If he was going to be cheeky, then she would be _down for whatever_ with him. She would follow where he lead knowing he was kinky enough to give her a good time.

"We must return to the dinner party so no one becomes curious," he said as he gave her rump a firm squeeze. "We are not finished with our surprises for each other," he continued as he flashed his pearly whites at her.

Car'rhie Je'an smiled at the mysterious Japanese man liking what he was saying to her and could only imagine what kinky shit he wanted to do with her. "Okay," she purred as she eased her grip on the sink. She felt his finger inside her, like he was scooping and she let out a surprised gasp. When she looked up in the mirror, Yukio had turned his back to her and was adjusting himself and transforming himself once again into the proper Japanese business man that he was.

Once they had cleaned and refreshed themselves, they were ready to go back to and join the rest of the dinner party. Checking over herself one last time and making sure her hair and clothes were in the right place she then checked Yukio. He was very handsome and attractive, something she didn't think would catch her eye, but it did. She was going to enjoy the weekend with him because she was sure she'd not get another.

After wiping something white from the corner of his mouth, she raked her fingers through his hair to give it some attitude, and then she made a quick adjustment to his tie. They were ready to go and continue with the evening.

The evening was young and the possibilities were endless.

"You were something else Yukio," Car'rhie Je'an said out loud. "I would have paid handsomely to be fucked by you any day." She continued hoping she would find a yautja who would be comparable to Yukio.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

The walk to the twins' _**ċ**__**he•n**__**ầ**__**b**_ left Ru'hnir in a contemplative state. As much as he tried he could not get Car'rhie Je'an off his mind. Leaving her was different. He couldn't quite place it but something about her made him think that she would disobey him. It was true she had gone through her ritual of complaint and defiance, a ritual that always ended in them eventually coming together in their strange way; but this time, it felt different to him.

_I cannot allow the ooman to cloud my mind and distract me. If I am distracted, the twins will not be happy and the mating could end badly for me,_ Ru'hnir thought knowing that if he was to perform memorably with the females, the he had to put his focus and energy into them and completely forget about Car'rhie Je'an.

Dismissing the small female was difficult…

There was always something about her that made him think about her for no apparent reason; _the way she smelled_: in the past she had had some stifling musk that had been too thick for him to even remember that she was ooman and fragile. In the past she had deliberately made her mating musk irresistible to him to the point that he had actually hurt her before he had regained control.

_The things she said_: she had a colorful way with words, both ooman and yautja and she knew how to skillfully use them. She would _talk dirty_ to him, as she said in ooman, promising him all the delights and sexual favors knowing that she was just disturbing his mind with the sexual filth she spoke to him. She knew that he would not act or respond the way that she wanted him to, so she tortured him with her words.

_The way she touched him_: he had curbed if not put an end to the liberties that she took when she touched him, especially when they were sharing cleansing time. Now, they did _not _share cleansing time, because he had realized he was most vulnerable to her during cleansing time. The female had tantalized him by touching him and making him feel ways he _ought not_ towards her.

_The garments she wore_: he had seen many a female flesh to the point that it was a common and neutral spectacle causing no sensation what so ever, but Car'rhie Je'an, when she donned garments, she wore them to be noticed and notice her he did. He not only noticed her when she wanted to be noticed, but other males noticed her as well which made her a danger to herself and those whose attention she sought. There was one particular ooman garment she wore that made him forbid her to ever wear again because he knew that when she wore the thing death was sure to follow for someone.

Yes, even now she had found her way back into his thoughts and he had to flush her out if his time with the yautja females was to be successful. He growled at his weakness knowing that the ooman would be hard to forget. He knew he had to put her out of his mind because his life may just depend on it.

He had heard of male or two being actually killed by a female who thought the male was not wholly devoted to the mating. The half-mindedness of the male had affronted the female dishonoring her and she had regained her honor by taking his life. Although Car'rhie Je'an tortured him, the big yautja was not foolish enough to forfeit his life because he could not control the power she had over him. No, he would not let his thoughts on Car'rhie Je'an consume him, he would push the ooman out of his head and he would mate the twins like they have never been mated before.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Come Hither** had called to her with an offering and a memory, but **Black Magic**, **Black Magic** was more than just an opportunity, **Black Magic** was raw, hardcore and sexy. There was history with the black leather outfit, a history that had bound the female to the article of clothing on more than one occasion. It was as if **Black Magic** had become a second skin that knew how to bend itself to the will and desires of Car'rhie Je'an making whatever she wanted come to fruition without question. When she donned the outfit it was more of a bonding than a wearing.

The supple leather fit her like a glove and exposed flesh to tantalize and sexually tormented any bold enough to gaze upon her. The unlucky bastards who had tried to gang rape her the night Ru'hnir had saved her had fell victim to **Black Magic** and Car'rhie Je'an was not trying to attract them. She had worked hard and was now going home after a drink at her favorite bar. The incident had left her shaken, but she still had her confidence. After the incident she had gotten _Mona Lisa_ to be the sister blade to _Bladdie Mae._ She had learned to use the straight razor and the switchblade simultaneously, ensuring that if she was ever attacked like that again, she wouldn't be the only one to be hurt.

The draw of **Black Magic** was so potent, that even Ru'hnir was not exempt from the power and pull of the black leather outfit. Car'rhie Je'an's body breathed life into **Black Magic** and together they worked to dominate and subdue any and all males that Car'rhie Je'an wanted to control. **Black Magic** was hardcore and sexy, strong enough to bend any male to Car'rhie Je'an's will no matter how they struggled to resist.

Ru'hnir was a strong willed yautja, but **Black Magic** was stronger, it conquered and subdued when one least expected. Ru'hnir had been her savior when they were on Earth; but now, since they had been traveling together for the past three plus years, the big yautja her had also become her _wanna be bitch_ in the arena of sex. Car'rhie Je'an knew she was more than a booty call for the alien, something that bordered obsession, but he would not give into his true innermost desires to let her completely conquer him. The yautja was a tortured soul that could not, would not find any peace no matter how he tried to deny what he felt inside.

Whenever she wore the seductive dominating unbridled outfit, the tan leopard pattern yautja always reacted in a rapacious and possessive way. Like it disturbed him that she would wear the revealing clothing. Ru'hnir acted like she was advertising without permission something that belonged to him. Early on, she sensed that she would have problems with him and his attitude towards her, but she had no idea she would end up being a gilded bird locked away from the world.

On one occasion before they took leave of Earth for the first time, she had worn **Black Magic** along with _Midnight,_ her prized black stilettos. Her purpose for wearing the ensemble was for payback to a certain pimp and his dope dealing partners for trying to bust up her solo business venture. She had cut her ties with the said pimp, but he was making it hard for her to earn a decent living prostituting. He had even gone so far as to have her beat up; a scare tactic that hadn't worked, because as soon as she had healed she was back to work and more determined as ever, not to mention mad as hell.

After the beating, she said that payback would be a bitch for them all, but she hadn't known how to make it happen on the scale that she wanted it to happen. She wanted ache and everyone to feel her wrath, from those who ordered her attack to those who carried it out and any unlucky bastard or bitch that happened to get caught up in the middle. Once Ru'hnir came into her life, she knew that the time had come for her to make payback on the bastards.

Car'rhie Je'an had taken the time to plot and plan what she was going to do to exact punishment on the scum that had beat her and tried to put her out of business. She was going to use every trick of her trade, every weapon at her disposal to combat the criminals, the _no-good-cock-suckers_, which included her body. **Black Magic** was her secret weapon and Ru'hnir was the executioner.

**Black Magic** was a smooth, sensual daring blend of hardcore and sexy that drove men wild with both passion and primal sexual craving. Males were dogs, animals that were filled with the lust of their loins. They were weak that way, designed to be sexual fodder for females. The scum that had attacked Car'rhie Je'an and tried to cripple her were no different; they were weak dogs and she was going to exploit their weakness to her advantage. If there was anything she learned from her profession, it was that a man always wanted a piece of ass. It didn't matter what the woman's face looked like, just as long as she had a hot wet pussy. Some men were so doggish with their sex drive they would fuck an ugly woman faster than they would a pretty one because they knew the ugly woman would give it up faster because she had few if any bargaining chips. Car'rhie Je'an wasn't an ugly woman by a long shot and she knew that she would get at least half of the pond scum to want her just by her looks alone, and wearing **Black Magic** would get the other stubborn half of the bastards who were going to meet their end.

As fate would have it, all her intended targets were gathered together in one place and there were also some extras that would be taken down for good measure. She was sure that Ru'hnir would not mind a few more skulls for his collection. The stupid fools had played easily into her trap and she had no sympathy for them. If they were not thinking with their smaller heads, then they would probably have had a chance to survive, but the smaller head was making all the decisions for them which meant their time was limited.

Car'rhie Je'an was only concerned about her ex-pimp who had generated and directed the attack on her person. She hated him with a passion and while she worked for him, she kept him on a tight rein letting him know that she was not one of his dumb whores who would not fight back. In the end, she had proved to be too much for him and he had wanted to get rid of permanently so she would not start an uprising in his stable.

What _Tricky Dick _didn't know was that she was her own woman and he could not run a game on her. Business was business and she was no fool. She wanted _Tricky Dick_ and she wanted him dead. He didn't deserve to live, cousin or no, she was going to see him to his grave for what he did to her. Prior to her seek and destroy mission; Car'rhie Je'an had told Ru'hnir that he could have everyone in the room except _Tricky Dick._ He was hers and she had a score she was going to settle with him.

Her aunt, her mother's only sister would lose a child that day; but the rest of the world would not miss him. She considered doing the community a service by killing her ex-pimp, her cousin; he needed to be gotten rid of him. And she did. The fight between them was evenly matched and intense. Even though he cousin was about twice her size and weight and stood over 6'5" high she proved to be the better fighter. She had wanted him dead bad enough to take his abuse during the fight, but she had waited for the right opportunity for her to use the bladed sisters on him. Mona Lisa and _Bladdie Mae_ had made their duet debut on _Tricky Dick. _ Richard Louis Hargrove was no more; her nemesis was now in her past.

In silence, Ru'hnir had watched her fight and defeat her cousin and for some bizarre reason it turned the big yautja on. She could feel him watching her behind that metal mask, watching and weighing. She wasn't sure if had been curiosity or arousal, but he was drawn to her and intrigued. He had not shown as much interest in her as on the day he had saved her. As she finished her fight with _Tricky Dick, _she realized that Ru'hnir was purring at her. That was the first time she had ever heard him purr and thought it was the strangest thing coming from something so huge. Once the purring started, the leopard patterned alien commenced to touching her with his clawed hands examining her in a most unusual way. He stoked and caressed **Black Magic** as if he were communing with it on some level. Car'rhie Je'an wasn't sure if it were the outfit or the person in the outfit the yautja was attracted to, but he was most definitely interested.

The hunter had offered to make a trophy of Richard's head, but she had declined. She didn't want to remember him and she didn't want anything to remind her of her lecherous cousin. Out of sight, out of mind, as far as she was concerned.

The evening had ended up being a symbiotic situation for both her and Ru'hnir; ending as a win-win for her and Ru'hnir while the _Tricky Dick_ and the drug dealers were all losers… literally the humans had lost their heads to Ru'hnir as trophies. Ru'hnir had taken trophies while she had ended up with their dope money. Once she had made sure there was no evidence of them being there, she had called the cops to do the clean up. There was no remorse in her for what Ru'hnir had done to them because the pimp and the dope dealers were responsible for ruining a lot of lives. Thus had become the beginning of a business relationship with alien that made Car'rhie Je'an richer than she ever imagined possible. It was all to be bitter-sweeter when Ru'hnir told her she _had_ to come with him.

If **Black Magic** could seduce and control Ru'hnir who was seasoned and as tough as nails, then she knew that she'd be able to be the pied piper in **Black Magic **and have a string of horny yautja following her wanting to get between her legs. The black leather outfit was hardcore and sexy promising those who were worthy an opportunity to see what she was made of.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Something pulled at him, but he could not quite figure out what it was. Something was wrong or was going to be wrong. He thought about Car'rhie Je'an wondering if she was the source of his concern. She was always his concern, always in his mind. She was his bane; an apparition of both his pleasure and his pain. Never had he been so twisted by any female dead or alive; but the ooman had power over him, power that he would never admit to. She was in his mind and she was very much a concerned for him.

"_**Mei'jadhi**__,_ sister, he has arrived," Ru'hnir heard a female voice say before he was roughly snatched inside the _**ċ**__**he•n**__**ầ**__**b**_, apartment, of the twins.

Even in their greeting, the twins were violent.

He only had a moment to recover from the forceful greeting before the twin who had met him at the door attempted to pounce on him. In mid-air the large female's attack on his person was thwarted by her sister.

"Patience, _**Löh'ňňekǻ**_," the twin reflection of the female who was lying at Ru'hnir's feet said as she released her sibling's bejeweled locks.

_**Löh'ňňekǻ**_, hissed at her sister for spoiling her opportunity to test the male's reflexes and response to sudden attack. She wanted to know what kind of stock he was made of because she wanted the best sire for her pup. She only wanted the best and she had heard that _**Ru'hnir**_ _**H**__**ä**__**•**__**sh**__**-ů**__**m**_ _**Z**__**ũ'**__**cc**__**ǻ**__**r**_ was the best hunter among the _J'raos Vankol'nr V'luans Clan_. She would have him, but she would test him first, _her_ way.

"I will have him, _**E**__**ĥ**__**•**__**k**__**ồ**_," _**Löh'ňňekǻ**_ hissed dangerously at her sister as she eyed Ru'hnir as if he were a _**d**__**r'siar'od **_that would be pounced at any moment. She did not like being hindered from a task-at-hand, but she knew if she challenged her sister they would both end up damaged and would miss their opportunity to mate with the legendary _**Ru'hnir**_ _**H**__**ä**__**•**__**sh**__**-ů**__**m**_ _**Z**__**ũ'**__**cc**__**ǻ**__**r.**_

"You will have him my, _**mei'jadhi**_, and so will I." _**E**__**ĥ**__**•**__**k**__**ồ **_said as she looked at Ru'hnir. "We will have him separate _and_ we will have him together; and we _will_ savor him for as long as he lasts," _**E**__**ĥ**__**•**__**k**__**ồ**_ said as she took a step towards Ru'hnir as if stalking prey.

_What in the __**pauk**__ have I gotten myself into_, Ru'hnir thought to himself as he kept his scent muted. He was in over his head with the twins, but there was no turning back. To leave now was to dishonor himself and he would never dishonor himself nor his clan. He would go for the ride and see how long he would last with the females. They were a dangerous pair, even between themselves, but if he survived them he would have sired two more prime specimens of yautja with them.

Remaining relaxed, but cautious, and he watched as _**Löh'ňňekǻ**_ got up from the floor in front of him. To his rear, he kept his mind and hearing on _**E**__**ĥ**__**•**__**k**__**ồ**_. Together, the trio moved in sync as the females began to slowly, but deliberately circle him as if stalking prey. Realizing that he was indeed _prey_ to the powerful females, Ru'hnir thought it wise keeping them at bay and in focus with his skill and knowledge. They would attack, but he would be ready for them. They were still young, but old enough for them to be a force for him to reckon with. He would rely on his skill with the hunt to survive the _**dek'ns-mesimj **_with the twins.

All of a sudden, but as if on cue, the females began a duo of strange hissing, purring and chanting at him as they increased the rate at which they circled him. It reminded Ru'hnir of Car'rhie Je'an's ooman singing, but he knew that yautja did not sing, so he equated it as some of sort of unique element of their mating ritual.

They circled, he watched and waited.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"It's you baby," Car'rhie Je'an said to the black leather outfit and she stroked it knowingly. "Together we will get me what I want. You will draw him and I will slay him. I will dominate the lucky bastard and have him eating from my hand and licking my fingers."

She smiled salaciously at her reflection in the mirror as she held her accomplice against her body. She knew what the black leather was capable of doing for her and to her. She knew that once she donned the outfit she would become the sexy hardcore bitch that **Black Magic** demanded she be. It would be a role that she would play well and God help the lucky… or unlucky yautja, _depending on how you looked at it_, who would become her sex slave.

She would use him and use him again, having no mercy. He would probably hate himself for being dominated by a smaller supposedly weaker creature, but he would never forget the fucking she would put on him. He would hate himself for getting snared by her, might even find himself dishonored in some way, but she'd make sure he never forgot her or what she did to him. She would leave a scar on his mind that would make him turn against the razor back bitches of his kind.

_Yautja customs be damned_, Car'rhie Je'an thought. She was not yautja and she was not blooded so she had no right to go after of yautja males to mate; but she was female. And among yautja, being female counted for a lot. She knew she wasn't one of them and wasn't 100% sure she would pull off her search and fuck mission, but she knew that she had all the right stuff to make it happen. And make it happen, she would.

_Watch out you thick hide motherfuckers, there's a new bitch in town and I will actively be on the prowl,_ she thought as she stroked **Black Magic**. _May your god have mercy on your souls, because I won't, I will get what I want, _she continued to think as she smiled a vixen's smile and licked her full brown lips.

"Black is slimming," Car'rhie Je'an said out loud in an alluring voice as she looked at her reflection and she pressed the leather outfit closer to her body, she was pleased. "I will be _wearin' _you and we _will_ get lucky with this little excursion." She said giving the chosen garment a caress of comradeship.

"To you…. and to pleasure, **Black Magic**" Car'rhie Je'an said as she affirmed her garment of choice.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo**

**GIVE a shout out to the Characters with your review.**

**oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo**

**Vocabulary/translation**

(Have fun with these words and translations… I did… feel free to use them)

**(Words…)**

_**a'**__**ě**__**ss**_ wise

_**ċ**__**he•n**__**ầ**__**b**_ an apartment-like dwelling for yautjas; these dwellings are found on both the Mothership and the clan ship

_**ċ**__**r**__**ổ**__**m r**__**ẩ**__**od**__**ã**__**r**_ clan leader

_**dek'ns-mesimj**_ mating fighting; this is the sexually aggressive fight that male and female engage when they are going to have rut__(sex); the female is large and stronger so she is in no danger of being hurt during the process—a male, if he is not so lucky can be hurt quite badly during the sexual mating process; although vicious and dangerous, the mating ritual is highly stimulating for both male and female yautjas; also see **hor'tan****•****jh'ive**

**did **the act of having had sex;a southern slang used by African Americans

_**d**__**r'siar'od**_ a small animal on the yautja world that is about the size of a small-medium dog, it is akin to the earth rat and it is rodent like in many aspects; it is a loathsome creature that is equated with filth and disease; the creatures are considered pests and they are hunted by Yaut hounds for sport; young pups that have not began chiva training use these creatures as training prey; the creatures breed like rats do and often times they are exterminated like rats to keep their populations down

**fingered** a southern slang used by African Americans to denote sex that is performed on a female by a male with his finger; it is used instead of his penis; unheard of among yautja…. please note: _talons are very dangerous_; the index finger is the primary appendage used although several fingers can be used in the sexual act

_**h'i**__**ě**__**sl**___ years

**john** a male or female that purchases and uses the services of a prostitute

**mei'jadhi** sister or hunt sister

**pauk **fuck

**relk **hunt

**rock** a southern slang used by African Americans which is another word for penis

**stroking** fucking; a southern slang used by African Americans

_**thang**_to have sex; "_to do one's thang_"; a term used … in the southern states of America; it's a southern term

**trick** prostitute; a slang for prostitute

_**The Code **_Yautja Law

_**zaelva'd**_ wisdom

_**zeh're**__**á **_spirit

**(Characters…)**

_**E**__**ĥ**__**•**__**k**__**ồ **_non-stop, energetic; one of the twins that Ru'hnir is planning to mate with

_**H**__**ä**__**•**__**sh**__**-ů**__**m**_ rule bender; the middle, second, name of Ru'hnir

_**Löh'ňňekǻ **_ rough and brazen; one of the twins that Ru'hnir is planning to mate with

_**Z**__**ũ'**__**cc**__**ǻ**__**r**_ of fire and ice; the median, third, name of Ru'hnir

**(Phrases…)**

_J'raos Vankol'nr V'luans Clan_ Great Wandering Plains Clan

"_lay down some pipe"_ the affirmation of a male's ability to have sex with a female and make her climax to the point of it being memorable: a southern slang used by African Americans

"_to get his rocks off" _when a male has sex with a female and **he** climaxes: a southern slang used by African Americans

**oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo**

Please review this chapter. I would love to get your feedback.

I look forward to hearing from you!

_**From The Author**_

16


End file.
